


In Our Blood

by Lycoris13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris13/pseuds/Lycoris13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage Took has always been an especially adventurous hobbit, and though her cousin Bilbo doesn't approve, he was once like her too and he regained his Tookishness when Gandalf showed up one morning. The gaps in the story concerning the Reclaiming of Erebor are filled in as Sage pens her own part of the tale into the Red Book of Westmarch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my account on fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I've already published on fanfiction.net. It's a little shaky at parts, but I'm decentl happy with it. As happy as I'm gonna get considering my questionable writing skills.

Now, I assume that if you are reading this, that you have already familiarized yourself with my cousin Bilbo's part of the tale which precedes my own in this book. It is because of this that I won't be including all the details of the adventure since you should have read about them already. All I have done is fill in a few blanks where I feel additional details are needed. Writing has never been my talent so I've left most of the story telling up to Bilbo.

Bilbo Baggins is my cousin. My first cousin to be precise. His mother, my aunt Belladonna, was my mother's younger sister.

Well, Auntie Bella might have been younger, but she fell in love with Bungo Baggins before my mother even met my father. Days after their courtship was considered "appropriately long enough", Auntie Bella and Uncle Bungo were married and soon were expecting a baby.

And that baby turned out to become my cousin Bilbo.

Now you are probably wondering why I am droning on about my cousin. I went on an adventure with him only days after my coming of age, that's why. And in order to understand how I got involved in that messy adventure, you need to understand our relationship.

So, Auntie Bella and Uncle Bungo had Bilbo and were very happy for a time. Eventually, Auntie Bella grew ill and Uncle Bungo was left to take care of the house. My mother tells me that it was hard for both Bungo and little Bilbo to cope with Auntie Bella being so weak.

In the meantime, my mother met my father. They flitted around each other like two birds and nobody could quite tell if they were infatuated with each other or if they hated one another.

Obviously, they were in love, otherwise I wouldn't be here telling you this story.

It took a few years for my father to ask for my mother's hand in marriage but soon after the wedding, my mother found out she was pregnant with me.

By the time I was born, cousin Bilbo was just turning 17. And now you may be wondering how the two of us became so close with nearly a 20 year age gap. That can be explained by our mutual love for adventures as children and our desire to roam the shire and search for elves amongst other things.

But I was born a few weeks prior to Bilbo's 17th birthday. He didn't interact with me much until I another 15 years had passed and he was nearing his 33rd birthday and was soon to become an adult.

Of course, we grew more distant once Bilbo decided to actually become an adult. His preoccupation with dollies and his mother's furniture hammered a wedge between us that I couldn't figure out how to remove. So I continued on my own, stopping by occasionally to talk with him about the happenings of the Shire and to sometimes see if he wanted to join me in another "adventure" I'd devised.

As I grew older and my 33rd birthday grew nearer, Bilbo organized my coming of age celebration. I insisted that I wanted it to be a small affair, especially considering that many hobbits would want to come just for the free food and not actually because they liked me or cared about my birthday.

Bilbo insisted and I was forced to accept his generosity.

We held the party a few days prior to my birthday since I wanted to spend my birthday with my closest friends and family. Practically the entire Shire came to wish me well and congratulations.

The day following the party, I joined Bilbo out in his garden, enjoying a pinch of Old Toby.

That's when Gandalf arrived. As I'm sure you've heard from Bilbo already, Bilbo and Gandalf had a very perplexing conversation over what meaning of "Good Morning" Bilbo was trying to get across. "All of them at once", as I'm sure you know as well.

But continuing with my story, Gandalf told us he was looking for someone to share in an adventure.

I sat up straighter and took my pipe from my mouth, I knew that a gleam had come into my eyes, as Bilbo had often commented on it in our youth while we wandered through the Shire.

Bilbo, of course was a stick in the mud and still trying to act the adult, replied quite rudely: "We are plain folk with no need for adventuring! Makes you late for dinner! You'll have no luck finding anyone here interested."

Gandalf smiled slightly and glanced at me, "Your dear cousin looks interested though. I take it you are sticking close to your Tookish roots, Miss Sage?"

I grinned and nodded, pushing back my dark amber hair and quickly tying a ribbon around it to keep it from my face.

"Of course Master Gandalf. I need something to keep me entertained in a place like the Shire. I love it here and all but sitting around makes you lax and complacent."

Gandalf laughed and Bilbo cut into our conversation.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! The old wizard who made the wonderful fireworks? And the Gandalf who enticed so many lads and lasses to leave the Shire in favor of all those mad adventures?"

"I'm glad to see you remember something about me Mr. Bilbo Baggins. But I will give you what you asked for. You as well Miss. Sage Took."

I'm not sure if it was possible, but I felt as though I couldn't make my grin any larger than it was without hurting something.

"I beg your pardon! I haven't asked for anything!" Cried Bilbo, looking at me nervously before turning back to the wizard. "Sage didn't ask for anything either! Leave us both out of whatever you are scheming!"

"Yes you have!" Replied Gandalf, "Twice now."

"We don't want any adventures, thank you. Not today. Good morning though!" Chimed Bilbo, obviously shaken by the wizard. "Please come to tea though! Why not tomorrow? Come tomorrow at 10 for tea. Good day!"

And with that, Bilbo grabbed my hand and hurriedly pulled me inside his smial and closed the door. He turned to me with a distraught look on his face and had just opened his mouth when we heard a scratching at the door.

We both turned wide-eyed back towards the door and slowly moved to the window to peer outside just to be met with Gandalf's blue eyes looking in at us.

Bilbo screamed and jumped back. I just laughed at the fright and walked to Bilbo, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"I'll come tomorrow if you'd like so you don't have to be alone with him." I spoke calmly to my cousin. He glared at me in response.

"You and your adventures! If you want an adventure, don't involve me! I am a respectable hobbit, unlike you."

Gasping, I drew back from Bilbo as though he burned me and pressed my back against the door.

"You don't mean that... We used to adventure together. You were like me once! And then you came of age and suddenly decided you needed to become proper! There is nothing wrong with adventuring, Bilbo! It's in our blood!"

"I am not like you! I might be Tookish, but I am also a Baggins. And we don't do anything extraordinary and unexpected."

I let the glare drop from my face to be replaced by a sad look before taking a step and opening the door.

"You did once..." I called back softly, disappointed again by my once dear cousin. And with that, I left and returned to my small smial and decided to leave Bilbo to defend himself against the wizard alone the following day. I wanted an adventure and all, but there was no way I was dealing with Bilbo again. If Gandalf really wanted me, he could find my smial and talk to me there without my pompous cousin there to ruin everything I'd dreamed of.

* * *

 

The following day, I threw myself into working in my pathetic excuse of a garden. My constant wandering had left my garden full of weeds and out of control plants. I wasn't a huge fan of gardening, but it gave me something to do while I stewed over Bilbo's behavior the previous day. It was nice to rip out the weeds; it was a good stress reliever.

Around tea-time, I took a quick break. Sipping a cup of tea and nibbling some cakes while I sat on my front step.

Then I saw him. A massive dwarf, even taller than me and I was tall by hobbit standards, and broader too. With tattoos and armor, two axes on his back and more weapons tucked into his belt. And the facial hair, my mouth went agape as I stared at his beard. I'd never seen so much facial hair before. And the tattoos were certainly nothing to sniff at either.

The dwarf was grumbling though as he trudged forward. I couldn't help myself and I stood up in a flash and made my way to my little front gate.

I leaned forward, laying my head in my hands and stared at the dwarf as he approached.

"It's rare to see Big Folk here in the Shire, Master Dwarf. Are you looking for something perhaps?"

The dwarf grunted and shifted his eyes to focus on me. I flashed him a grin even though his frown deepened.

"Are you looking for a Mister Baggins perhaps?" I took a guess that he had something to do with Gandalf's appearance the day before.

The dwarfs eyes widened and he grunted again. "And how'd ye know that, lass?"

I threw my head back and laughed, over joyed not only at being correct but also due to the excitement coursing through me at the idea of possibly going on a quest with a dwarf. A quest with a dwarf was certain to mean that we would be leaving the Shire, and who better to leave with than someone familiar with the Big Folk?

"Master Gandalf visited yesterday. But Bilbo's home is just up the way, you can't miss it. It's the house in the hill." I flashed him a cheeky grin, trying hard not to seem overly excited about his appearance.

The Dwarf nodded and continued walking past my gate. I couldn't help but call out to him once more: "Master Dwarf! If you see Gandalf, please tell him that if he needs me, I'm more than willing."

The dwarf was too far away to hear if he agreed to pass on my message, but I just assumed he did and set down my tea on the post before continuing with the garden.

As the morning turned into the afternoon, I saw more and more dwarves pass on their way to Bilbo's smial. I laughed as I thought about how bewildered Bilbo must be with more and more dwarves arriving at his little round door.

'I bet he regrets making me angry yesterday...' I thought to myself as I watched a large group of dwarves pass me by.

I took my supper on the front step that night and watched the sun set as I waited to see whether Gandalf would stop by.

He didn't. As the last sliver of light was about to disappear into the horizon, a dwarf appeared at my gate.

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Sage Took?"

I nodded and stood up, brushing crumbs off my work dress as I made my way down the little path to the gate.

"Would you mind accompanying me to Mr. Baggins house? Master Gandalf would like to see you."

I smiled up at the dwarf and opened the gate, joining the him on the dirt road.

As we started walked up to Bilbo's smial, I glanced up at the dwarf. "And who might you be, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Ori, at your service Miss Sage."

"Then you can just call me Sage. Are you a part of the quest Gandalf spoke of?"

Ori looked down at me nervously. "He told you about that? But you are just a lady..."

I laughed, "I may be a lady, but I have gone on plenty of adventures. None outside of the Shire of course, but still, more than most of my fellow Hobbits combined!"

I led the way back to Bilbo's as we chatted about Hobbiton and Ori's love of drawing.

I didn't bother to knock and let myself into Bilbo's smial, Ori followed after me and led me to the dinning room which had been transformed by the dwarves in order to fit them all.

It was quite a sight to see. Thirteen dwarves, a wizard and two hobbit all crammed around a table in a little hobbit home. Gandalf bowed his head when he saw me and gestured for me to come forward.

"This is our other Burglar, Miss Sage Took. She is a natural, I do say."

I stared up at Gandalf curiously before looking back down at the crowd of dwarves I'd seen pass me by throughout the day.

"And why do we require two burglar Hobbits and not just one? You said Baggins is an expert."

I stared at the dwarf that had spoken. I hadn't seen him pass my smial earlier so he must have come along another path.

"Thorin. I've already told you. Hobbits are small and remarkably quick on their feet. One isn't always good enough. Besides, if the gold is what you are concerned about, I'm sure Bilbo and Sage won't mind splitting their fourteenth between each other. Hobbits have little need for gold."

Thorin nodded thoughtfully and turned to look at me. "Can you wield a sword? Or shoot a bow?"

I nodded, "I have used a bow before though that was long ago and I need practice. I'm also good with a slingshot."

Thorin looked displeased at my answer but nodded his head anyways. "Give her a contract, Balin."

An older dwarf with white hair who I assumed was Balin stood and passed me a contract. I opened it and glanced through the details, disinterested, before scrawling my name across the line on the bottom. I passed the contract back to Balin and glanced around for Bilbo.

I spotted him pacing in the hallway looking upset and dismissed any thoughts of going to him. I was involved with this now and I was not going to worry about Bilbo anymore.

Two dwarves came up alongside me and pulled me forward to sit at the table. "You are quite the pretty hobbit, lass."

I looked up at the dwarf who'd spoken, he had blond hair with two braids on either side of his face along with more braids in his beard and mustache.

I blushed. He had a lot of facial hair.

"Oh look!" Cried the dark haired dwarf on my other side, "You've gotten her blushing, brother!"

They both put a hand under my chin and tilted my face upwards, exposing my red face to the room.

"I'm Kili and this is my brother Fili." Introduced the dark haired Dwarf, "We are at your service, Miss Sage."

I took a seat at the table and smiled, my blush growing a bit darker as I stared around the table at all the bearded dwarves who were staring right back at me.

Then the company proceeded to introduce themselves one by one, making my head spin due to all the similar names.

My blush still didn't die down.

"Why do you keep blushing, Miss Sage?"

"Please don't call me 'Miss'', just Sage is fine. That goes to all of you." I gave the company a warning glance, promising a very angry Hobbit if they didn't comply.

"The blushing, Sage?"

"Ahh... Well..." I blushed even harder if that was possible, "I've never seen so much facial hair before. You guys all look strange..."

The group sorta looked at me before bursting out laughing.

Dwalin, the first dwarf I'd met earlier that day, pushed an Ale in front of me. "Take a drink, lass."

I smiled at him and took a small sip, alcohol had never really agreed with my tastes but I'd humor him.

I enjoyed the company of the dwarves through the night. Bilbo fainted when he read through his contract and ended up not signing it, which was sorta disappointing to me since I'd wanted Bilbo to experience a real adventure for once.

As the night wore on, Bilbo started to prepare beds for everyone.

"I have some spare rooms at home. Some of you can sleep at my smial tonight if you don't mind walking a few minutes..." I trailed off nervously, still not entirely comfortable with the group even though they'd been exceptionally kind to me throughout the night.

I looked at Thorin along with the rest of the dwarves for approval.

"Dwalin, Gloin, Ori, Dori and Nori, you go with Sage. We leave an hour after dawn."

And with that, I was leading a train of dwarves back to my smial in the dark of night.

I quickly made up my guest bedrooms for the lot of them, with many thanks being showered upon me by the dwarves in the meantime. I showed them their rooms before hurrying to bed. I had to get up early! I couldn't believe it. It would be hard not to sleep in every day but it would be worth it! A real adventure at last.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly made up my guest bedrooms for the lot of them, with many thanks being showered upon me by the dwarves in the meantime. I showed them their rooms before hurrying to bed. I had to get up early! I couldn't believe it. It would be hard not to sleep in every day but it would be worth it! A real adventure at last.

In the morning, I woke early and quickly packed my little bag: a few changes of clothes, a brush and some hair ties, my heaviest cloak and all the food I thought would last for awhile without rotting. I also grabbed my slingshot that Bilbo had made for me when he was younger and shoved it into my bag. Soon after, I shouldered my bow and placed it near my things by the door.

The dwarves woke with the smell of breakfast and filed into my kitchen in a muddled group. Blearily, they sat at the table and helped themselves to the food I'd prepared.

Before long, we were all shouldering our bags and heading back to Bilbo's house to meet with the rest of the company before departing from Hobbiton.

I didn't say much that morning. I was caught up thinking about Bilbo and whether he'd end up coming or not. A small part of me was also chastising me for my reckless decision to join this company when I knew little to nothing about what we were doing and what was expected of me. As it was, I could barely fight.

Everyone was placing bets though to see if Bilbo would show or not. I didn't partake. I even went so far as to glare at Gandalf when he joined in as well. To place bets on someone?! That was quite unruly and disrespectful.

Well, as the day went on, Bilbo arrived, out of breath but smiling and waving the signed contract around.

Fili and Kili lifted him and put him onto one of the pack ponies, much to Bilbo's chagrin.

I urged my pony forward so I could be next to my bewildered cousin and shot him a smile.

"Glad to see you've changed you mind. It wouldn't be quite the same without you."

Bilbo blinked at me and opened his mouth to say something before sneezing.

"Stop! Stop! I've forgotten my handkerchief!"

Bofur ripped something off his coat and tossed it back to Bilbo.

"Use this!"

Bilbo held up the rag with a look of disdain. I laughed at the look on his face.

"If you don't want to use it, cousin, just use your sleeve."

"And get my coat dirty? I need a proper handkerchief."

I shook my head. "I never seem to remember you having a problem with your sleeve 15 years ago." I winked at Bilbo and smiled teasingly.

"Besides, I doubt you'll find a handkerchief anytime soon. So make a choice."

And with that, I urged my pony into a trot and we moved up the line once more until we were beside Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They were all speaking in Khuzdul but quieted once they noticed me beside them.

"Is that Dwarvish?" I questioned, already knowing the answer, but asking regardless in an attempt to make conversation.

Bofur nodded and gestured towards Bifur. "He can only speak Khuzdul now, so it's just easier, yanno?"

I tilted my head a bit, regarding Bifur and the axe in his head before nodding as well.

"I suppose so. I can't imagine you are very happy though Bifur, being unable to talk to non-dwarves."

Bifur gave a sort of shrug and shook his head a bit before mumbling something.

"He says it's fine. He never used the common tongue much anyways."

"So what happened exactly?" I questioned, gesturing to the lovely ax embedded in Bifur's head.

"He was attacked by an orc. It was easier just to leave it in there than to try taking it out." Bombur laughed before continuing with a smile on his face, "Bifur's head is so hard that we might not have been able to get the ax out anyways."

At that, Bifur swiped at Bofur, making the large dwarf flail and start to slide off his pony.

Bofur and I just laughed at the two brothers began arguing in Khuzdul once more.

* * *

 

And so, our journey had begun.

There was an incident concerning three trolls not long into our trip, but Bilbo and I used our "skills" of conversation to buy for time until Gandalf arrived to save the day once more.

Now, when I say we played for time, I pretty much mean that the two of us argued while scared out of our wits and confused the snot out of the trolls until Gandalf showed up.

If you are wondering what that was like, then I'll give you a little taste:

"Are you daft? You wouldn't want to skin them! That'll cause them to dry out while they are cooked. Obviously, in order to get the best flavor out of a bunch of tough meat like this, you need to let them marinate for a bit."

"Marinate them in what, exactly? What do you think will overcome the stench already permeating from their bodies?"

At this point, I'd turned to face the trolls with an exasperated look on my face. "Can you believe him?" I gestured to Bilbo. "He doesn't know how to marinate them. Obviously, he doesn't know how to cook. This is why you should listen to me."

One of the trolls nodded, the other shook his head in disagreement while the last one just sorta stood there watching the group of Dwarves.

"If you want them to stay moist and flavorful, you need to let them sit in some cold broth seasoned with basil and rhubarb. You might have to wait a few hours for them to be properly tender, but trust me. The wait is worth it."

Of course, this plan resulted in all of us being saved. But it also created a bunch of angry dwarves.

Dwalin came over and gave me a thump on my back and stood slightly behind me as the rest of the dwarves were freed. Ori and Bofur followed soon after, chattering excitedly about what just happened and proceeded to converse with Bilbo and myself about our "brilliant plan".

Bilbo and I just shared a dubious look before turning back to the two dwarves and smiling to humor them.

Soon after this, we all made our way to the troll's cave and Gandalf presented the two of us with new weapons. Bilbo was given a lovely looking elvish sword while I was gifted a small dagger along with an elfish bow.

Then we proceeded to join the dwarves as they waited for Gandalf and the newly arrived Radagast to finish their conversation.

Dwalin remained standing uncomfortably close to me, resulting in me shifting closer to Bilbo. My normally docile cousin started throwing annoyed and confused glances at the large dwarf. The rest of the company mostly just raised their eyebrows and tried to hide their smiles.

I still don't know if they were laughing at the two of us hobbits or at Dwalin.

Suddenly, there came a cry in the distance.

I shifted closer to Bilbo, grasping his hand as he put an arm around me.

"Are there wolves nearby?" Questioned my cousin as he sent a bewildered look at the dwarves.

"Those are no wolves."

A giant form leapt from the woods, within a second, Kili had shot it down with his bow.

Then from behind came another growl which was quickly cut short by Dwalin's two axes entering the beasts head.

Thorin wheeled around to face the two wizards who had finally joined up.

"Wargs!"

And with that, we got to run. A lot.

Bilbo and I trailed behind the group, our short legs causing us to struggle to keep up with the larger stride of the dwarves. Bilbo clutched at my hand as I pulled him along. I kept one hand at the ready on my bow; ready to drop Bilbo's hand at any moment in order to nock an arrow if it meant that my cousin's life would be spared.

The group stopped running and huddled behind a large rock, waiting for Thorin's signal to keep running.

Bilbo dropped my hand and doubled over, trying desperately to catch his own chest was heaving frantically, but I knew it was better to stand at the ready in case of an attack. I knew Thorin was already barely tolerating the two of us, it wouldn't help if we proved to be incapable of running from enemies along with our already dismal fighting skills.

Thorin gave Kili a nod. Kili jumped out from behind the cover and shot down the warg and it's rider.

We got to run again. Bilbo and I were even further back behind the group than before. Bilbo didn't want to keep up. Well... Not so much he didn't want to as he couldn't. I also was having trouble, running had never been my forte. There wasn't much reason to run in the Shire.

I saw Thorin and the dwarves glance back at us few times but it was surprisingly Dwalin who stopped and came back to us to help.

With a grunt, he hefted me up so I was sitting on his shoulder and then he turned and grabbed Bilbo and swung him onto his back.

"Make use of your bow, lass."

I looked down at the gruff dwarve and nodded at the top of his head.

Removing the bow from my shoulder, I quickly nocked an arrow and tried my best to take aim while on top of the running dwarf.

"Hold onto my legs tightly, Sir Dwalin, or I'll fall once I've released."

I heard a shout from Bilbo as he suddenly lost Dwalin's support on his legs. From the tension I felt suddenly on Dwalin's hair, I guessed that Bilbo was now grasping desperately at Dwalin's neck as he tried to keep ahold of the dwarf.

I felt a pair of hands move to hold my legs, one holding securely to my ankles while the other was higher up on my thighs.

I tried not to blush at the placement of his hands and hurried to try and take aim. It was difficult, the ride was not the smoothest. With every step Dwalin took, I bobbled up and down and up and down.

I took a breath though and tried my best to overlook the unsteadiness of my ride. I released the arrow and held my breath as it took flight. I felt Dwalin's grip tighten on my legs as I shifted due to the recoil.

I smiled briefly as I saw the arrow find a home in the leg of a pursuing warg.

I obviously still had some talent with a bow. I was no Kili, but right now, I didn't have to be. A killing arrow would be nice, but a wounding arrow was equally beneficial if it meant we would have more time.

I released a few more arrows, all meeting their mark, before Dwalin stopped running. I glanced at Bilbo as he dropped from Dwalin's back and scurried into a hole near Gandalf. A few of the dwarves followed suit and dropped into the darkness.

"Time to go, lass."

I'd just let another arrow fly as Dwalin released my legs. I started to fall, unbalanced by the force of the bow.

Then the world stopped and I was staring up into Dwalin's face as he held me in front of him.

He took a few quick steps forward with me still in his arms before leaping into the little cave-thing.

He clutched me to his chest as we slid down the cave wall, my face pressed against his armor as my hands grasped at his shoulders in a desperate attempt to ground myself as we descended.

Suddenly, we stopped and Dwalin stood up, taking me with him.

Blearily, I blinked up at the dwarf before blushing and taking a few steps back.

"Thank you, Master Dwalin. It was most kind of you to help me and my cousin."

The tattooed dwarf just nodded and gave me a look that I could only interpret as disappointed.

I frowned and scurried off to join Bilbo, displeased with the idea that Dwalin was disappointed in me. Why would he be disappointed in me? Because I couldn't keep up with the group? But Bilbo was having more trouble than I was. Because I didn't kill any of our pursuers? But I bought us time and made them a bit less of a threat.

It was only thanks to Bilbo shaking me out of my musings that I was able to witness Rivendell as we approached.

When the dwarves got all defensive over the Elvish spoken, I just rolled my eyes and stepped forward out of the protective circle.

With a bow to Lord Elrond, I looked up at him next to Gandalf before speaking.

"More than food, I would desire a bath and clean clothing. My cousin Bilbo would also be more than grateful for a bath as well."

Lord Elrond nodded once before stepping forward and placing a hand behind my back, gently leading me forward.

"It is no problem at all, Lady Took. I shall have a bath drawn for you immediately."

I smiled up at the tall elf and let him lead me further into Rivendell, ignoring all the whispers and sounds of protest from the company I'd left behind me.

* * *

 

After a long soak in a hot bath scented with flowers I'd picked in one of Lord Elrond's many gardens, I dressed in a lovely silken gown left for me.

I was quickly led to to the dining area where my companions were having dinner. I thanked the woman and made my way inside, seeking out Bilbo and sitting beside him.

I barely glanced at the food before turning to my cousin and handing him a ribbon and hairbrush.

"Do my hair please, dear cousin?"

With a chuckle, Bilbo took the hairbrush and started working on my unruly hair.

The dwarves all quieted. I heard something shatter.

"What is wrong with all of you?"

"Normally, only someone's close family or their spouse many touch one's hair."

I blinked and looked at Balin. "Well... That wouldn't really work with hobbits considering that we are all pretty closely related in one way or another. Bilbo gets to touch my hair because I want him to. Because I trust him not to mess it up."

I sent a wink across the table at Fili and Kili, who gave me a small smile.

"Too bad you don't have longer hair, cousin. You braid it so nicely."

Balin looked quickly down the table at Dwalin before commenting.

"Braiding is considered to be an intimate act for dwarves. Whomever makes the braid along with the placement and length leads itself to the meaning of the braid."

I raised my eyebrows and gave a sigh of disbelief. "It may have meaning for you, but I am no dwarf. You are not touching my hair nor am I touching yours. Therefore, I can do what I like with it. Please don't associate your beliefs with something that doesn't involve you and your customs. If we make you uncomfortable, then we will move elsewhere to do my hair so not to bother you."

Balin nodded and so did most of the others when I shot them all a sweeping glare across the table.

Dwalin stood up though, his chair screeching loudly as the Dwarf grunted and left the table abruptly.

Bilbo and I shared a look before helping ourselves to the array of fruits and vegetables available. An uncomfortable silence fell over table as all the remaining dwarves shared glances.

I leaned over and whispered to Bilbo, "I feel as though we are missing something, don't you?"

"Yes," He whispered back heatedly, "I don't appreciate being left out of the loop."

"Should I try going to Dwalin to see if I can find out anything while you work on some of the dwarves here?"

Bilbo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Go... Go after Dwalin? After how he's been acting?"

"He's alone. He might be our best best!"

Before Bilbo could get another word out, I'd hopped down from my seat, flicking my thick braid behind my back as I made my way out the doorway, following what I thought was Dwalin's path.

It was rather easy to find the tattooed dwarf. He really hadn't moved all that far from the dining hall.

"Are you alright, Master Dwalin?"

He turned to look at me before facing the window again.

I sighed and moved forward, hopping up onto the window sill with a little difficulty.

"Have I done something to offend you? I apologize for making you carry myself and Bilbo earlier today."

"It was no problem, lass. You both don't weigh much."

"Oh... Uhm... Well..." I didn't know what to say now. I felt awkward. It was awkward.

"Is this about Bilbo and my hair then?"

"He shouldn't be touching it!" Dwalin suddenly snapped, turning to face me fully.

I stared up at him in awe. "We are hobbits, Master Dwalin."

"So does he intend to marry you?"

Blinking, I stared at him, mouth agape.

"Don't look at me like that, lass. Balin explained what braiding means for Dwarves."

"We are NOT dwarves, Master Dwalin! And even if we were, I would not be marrying my cousin. Especially a cousin like Bilbo! I love him dearly, but I'm afraid that we are too much like water and oil nowadays."

Dwalin turned to face me fully and took a step towards me.

"That's good to hear."

He had that strange look on his face once more. Dwalin leaned down and gingerly pushed a strand of hair from my face.

Dazed, I stared at the burly dwarf as he shifted slightly closer, leaning down a bit farther.

"What? Why is that good to hear?"

His lips nearly brushed against mine before he suddenly took a step back and began walking away.

"Because I want you to be mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, finally updated. I still feel like the story is a little patchy in places, but I don't want this to be a regular story. I've read too many Hobbit fanfics that seem like they simply recount the story with an added character doing a few extra things. I'm trying to speed things up a bit by glancing over a few encounters - the trolls for instance in this chapter. You got a short snippet of what happened, but not a full recount. I will say though that I'm a lot happier with this chapter than with the last.
> 
> I'm rather busy right now though, so IDK when the next chapter will be out. My college has 7 week classes, and right now I'm struggling with physics and Calculus, so I've been spending most of my free time in tutoring sessions and at office hours. Hopefully things with be a bit smoother this week though since I feel better about calc right now and I have Weds free after 10 AM thanks to a physics exam I'm probably gonna fail xD
> 
> but till next time! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Why is that good to hear?"

His lips nearly brushed against mine before he suddenly took a step back and began walking away.

"Because I want you to be mine."

I returned to my room in a daze. Not quite sure what just happened but feeling a sense of dread slowly settle in the pit of my stomach. What had I done to attract the unwanted attention of this dwarf? I never expected to somehow woo a dwarf while on this adventure. I had some suitors at home in the Shire of course, what hobbit-lass didn't? No matter how strange or quirky the hobbit is, there is usually a man in want of a wife.

I'd told Bilbo plenty of times that I had no interest in any of my suitors, that I was never to marry, but a part of me did want to find a beau. To find someone who would love me for me. But I had always planned for that special person to be found in the Shire somewhere, hopefully with a warm home, plenty of food and with a bit more of a wild streak to match my own.

But a dwarf? I'd never imagined. I could only hope that Dwalin hadn't made his affections so obvious that Bilbo was picking up on it. If Bilbo knew! He'd try to send me home in an instant, not as though he could make me anyways.

But why was I worrying so much? Dwalin may like me, but I certainly didn't like him. What he did earlier today was out of necessity and I had an obligation to be grateful to him.

I shook my head and flopped down onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling while idly playing with the braid in my hair. I didn't know how long we'd be in Lord Elrond's home, so I planned to make the best of it by eating and sleeping to my hearts delight.

* * *

 

The following day, I found out that it had been a month since we'd left the Shire. Bilbo and I grinned excitedly at each other when we heard the news.

"Lord Elrond, may celebrate a hobbit festival in a few days time?"

Bilbo was surprisingly enough, on board with my plan for once and nodded his head in agreement.

"The Festival of Van is in a few days, and it's only proper that we pay our respects as well." Bilbo chimed, smiling nervously up at Elrond.

Gandalf laughed and looked down at the two of us. "You both realize that the Van Festival won't be nearly as splendid here as it is in the Shire. The elves hold Lady Elbereth Gilthoniel in the highest regard."

I glared up at the wizard, displeased with his response. "You think we require all the bells and whistles for the festival? We don't! It is to honor our Lady Sisters Van and to thank them for the harvest and beauty witnessed over the course of the year. Our Ladies would appreciate anything we could do for them!"

Lord Elrond gave a slight bow and calmly spoke over my outburst, causing me to quiet. "It is no problem to honor Ladies Yavanna Kementári and her sister Vána the ever-young. It has indeed been the most spectacular year and it is only proper to thank them."

Bilbo and I bowed repeatedly and thanked Elrond for his kindness in fulfilling our whims.

"It shall be held tonight in the great hall. I expect the two of you to help lead the celebrations." Elrond gave a sort of smile that implied he knew that tonight would be full of laughter and frivolities and then left with Gandalf to do Big Folk things.

"We must prepare, Sage! We are already behind in preparations." Bilbo and I hurried back down the hall, moving towards where Bilbo had slept with the dwarves last night.

"Do you think the dwarves would want to help? It is going to be quite the party."

Bilbo gave me a funny little sideways look as we turned the corner before replying, "Do you think they'll appreciate the Van sisters though? They DO a great deal of cutting down trees and destroying plants and whatnot without any regard for the life there."

"I don't think they quite realize what they are doing, Bilbo. Their Lord is Aulë the great craft master. They are more concerned with what they can do with the material than where it comes from."

Ori chose this moment to jump into our conversation. "Mahal taught us how to make a great number of things."

I smiled at the dwarf before cutting off Bilbo, "We are holding a festival tonight in honor of our Ladies Yavanna and Vána. We would love it if all of you would come! So please, let the others know and ask them to be ready for tonight."

"A festival for Mahal's wife? What is the reason?"

"An end of the year feast to enjoy the bounty from the year. Hobbits hold Yavanna and her sister in the highest regard, you know."

Ori nodded thoughtfully before making his way out of the room. "Good point. I'd never thought of that. But I'll let the others know. I'm sure they'll be happy to come and join in the fun."

* * *

 

Well. Bilbo and I spent most of the day in the kitchens, preparing the most hobbitish meals possible with the elves that worked there. Well... Bilbo did. I went and set up the tables and decorated the hall since I was rubbish at cooking.

The day grew dark and night began. The hall was soon filled with elves and dwarves along with Gandalf and us two hobbits. It was really quite the sight to see. All these people crowded in this hall just to celebrate a hobbit festival in honor of our most respected Valier. It was particularly humorous to the elves since they saw the contradiction: the children and worshipers of Yavanna and Aulë were always in conflict. And yet here they were, together, celebrating.

Lord Elrond began the festival with speech giving praise to Yavanna and Vána for all the beautiful things and wonderful food that had been grown this past year.

Then Bilbo and I nervously stood from our places of honor at Elrond's table and sang one of our Hobbitish songs while we danced across the room. A few elves stood as well and joined us in the dance. Our company of dwarves remained seated though and were quiet. I like to think it was because they were being respectful but Bilbo argues that they were bored and Dwalin was glaring them all into silence.

After a few songs and dances, Bilbo and I left the dance floor to find food and to rest our feet, allowing the elves to take control of the music and dance.

The two of us partook in some wine and very good elfish food before wandering over to join our company at their table. They were huddled, speaking quietly and hushed once Balin spotted us nearing.

"Are you enjoying yourselves, little hobbits?"

We grinned and heaved ourselves up onto the bench. "It's hard not to enjoy yourself in Rivendell."

I leaned forward, my shoulder brushing against Kili's, "Why aren't you all joining in though? Why not celebrate your Mahal's wife? You would have little to craft if not for her creations."

And with that, I put a hand on Kili's shoulder and tugged him off his seat, quickly following him back to the floor. "Let's dance, master Dwarf. Don't sit looking glum!

Kili had a shocked look on his face that soon dissolved into laughter as we twirled off, away from the table and into the crowds around us.

For a dwarf, Kili was surprisingly light on his feet. I giggled as he twirled me a few times and then sent me into a dip. "How'd you learn to dance like this?"

"My mother made sure that Fili and I learned when we were young. It's hard to forget."

I squealed as Kili lifted me up and spun me through the air, I clutched at his hands, hoping he wouldn't accidentally let go.

Suddenly I was back on the ground and staring into the face of Dwalin as he begun to spin me across the dance floor. It was strange holding his hands. They were larger than mine, though not by much, and rougher than any hobbit's.

I tried not to let the sudden change in partner dampen my mood. I still wasn't very pleased with Dwalin's sudden declaration earlier.

He twirled me across the room, the skirt of my borrowed dress flaring as we moved across the room.

Suffice to say, Dwalin didn't let me sit. He kept me on the dance floor for most of the night, only allowing me respite when I wanted something to drink or eat.

I did have fun though, as surprising as that sounds. As the night wore on, I grew more relaxed with the tall dwarf as he spun me about the room. He didn't say much, simply stared at me with that strange look and held my hand in one of his with his other hand on my waist.

The night ended much too soon and with a final song sung by myself and Bilbo to our ladies Van, I was escorted back to my room by Master Dwalin.

It was quiet as we walked down the hall. Dwalin had kept my hand gently grasped in his after our last dance and I was swinging our linked hands between us.

"Did you have fun tonight, Master Dwalin?"

The large dwarf nodded and looked down at me, "Aye, I did. And it seems like you did as well."

I flicked a strand of hair from my face before smiling up at him. "That's good to hear. And I did. Other than celebrating birthdays, the Van Festival is the most beloved for Hobbits."

"I imagine it's much more impressive in the Shire.'

I nodded excitedly and proceeded to let a stream of words flow from my mouth like honey as I tried to describe the wonders of the Shire to the gruff guy beside me. Of course, I ran out of time to tell him everything I wanted since we reached the door to my room, but it didn't stop me from trying. It was only when Dwalin reached out a hand and brushed that stubborn curl of hair from my face that I finally snapped my mouth shut.

"W-What are you doing?"

Dwalin huffed a little laugh and turned to face me.

"I told you, you are mine."

I blinked up at him, my good mood slowly starting to fade into my anger from earlier.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that. That's not how things work, at least concerning Hobbits. Now, what do you want from me?"

Dwalin chuckled and leaned down a bit. "I want you. To be specific, you are my one. And I want you to stay with me."

I sorta choked and sputtered, trying to get a hold of myself. "You... What?"

"Someone did explain to you about Dwarves and their One, right? How we only love once and we know them on sight?"

I nodded numbly, "Someone may have mentioned it in passing..."

"Then you won't have any complaints about me doing this."

"Doing what?" Blinking, I watched Dwalin slowly move closer to me. My face grew unusually warm as he mirrored his position from earlier.

Yet again, Dwalin was so close to me that his lips were nearly brushing against mine.

This time though, I took a step back.

Dwalin took a step forward, following me. I took another step back.

"You want a relationship with me, Master Dwalin?"

He took another step forward to mirror my own backwards.

"Firstly, it's just Dwalin. Second, I don't want one. I need one, Sage."

I stopped moving backwards and a grin grew on my face.

"Well. I'm not a Dwarf. I have no desire to be with you nor do I have an obligation to be with you. There are plenty of hobbit lads back home I can be with instead of a large, tattooed dwarf."

Dwalin's face fell, though it was nearly unnoticeable since he quickly schooled his face into a cool mask.

"But. If you want to be with me, you have to do it the Hobbit way."

Dwalin's face lifted a bit, but still remained cold. "And what... is the Hobbit way then?"

I smiled and slowly opened my door, slipping inside. I peaked my head out of the crack in the door and threw out my last comment. "I guess you are gonna have to find out, ne?"

With that, I closed the door and moved into my borrowed bedroom, quickly changing for bed and burrowing under the covers.

Then, I laid there in the dark, staring at the ceiling thinking about my exchange with Dwalin.

What. The hell had I just done. I think I'd just encouraged him. Which is... fine? Right? Was I okay with Dwalin trying to woo me like a Hobbit lad? I guess so. I was trying to learn about Dwarves as it was, it was only right that he try to learn about hobbits too. Plus, it didn't seem like Dwarves really had to woo anyone. It just sorta happened and the two people fell in love at first sight.

I heaved a sigh. I wasn't even sure about how I felt about the Dwarf. He was much older than me, that was obviously. Dwarves lived to be over two hundred years old and considered that Fili and Kili were the youngest Dwarves in the company mixed with the fact that Dwalin and Balin were such good friends with Thorin, just seemed to point to the idea that Dwalin was not a young dwarf.

I was barely an adult as it was. And now I was being courted. I didn't even know if I liked Dwalin, let alone if I wanted him to court me. It was a bit late for doubts though. I'd already egged him on and it would be rude, even for me, to rebuke him now for his interest.

I guess I'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show and try my best to get to know the tattooed Dwarf.

And pray that Bilbo doesn't have a heart attack.

* * *

 

Suffice to say, it was interesting the next morning.

I found a bouquet of flowers outside my door. Tickseed to be specific. I laughed since obviously Bilbo had decided to help Dwalin since only a hobbit would know flower meanings. Well... Not to be rude, but I doubted that Dwalin knew the language of flowers, let alone that he could tell Tickseed apart from a Tulip or something.

But it was sorta cute. 'Love at first sight'? Fitting considering Dwarves and their Ones. But it'd need to be better than that in order to get my interest. Any hobbit can use flowers to their advantage and Dwalin had probably just gone to Bilbo and gotten him to help him find a flower with the meaning he wanted in Elrond's gardens.

It was a nice sediment anyways and I tucked one of the flowers into my already unruly hair as I made my way to breakfast.

Once there, Dwalin immediately stood up and awkwardly pulled my chair out for me.

I glanced at Bilbo with a raised eyebrow. He just looked back at me with wide eyes, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing you helped with the flowers?"

Bilbo made a face and sorta shrugged helplessly as he glanced at the dwarf by my side.

Throughout the day, Dwalin followed me. Sometimes at a distance, other times he was right beside me. It was endearing.

From target practice with the elves, where I started to relearn how to use my bow, to wandering the gardens, to sitting with the Elven women as they weaved and spoke of days of old, Dwalin stayed with me.

By the end of the day, I'd had enough and finally said something as Dwalin walked me back to my room.

"Thank you for being so attentive today, Dwalin."

He grunted and looked down at me from the corner of his eyes. "And I do appreciate everything you did for me, but I think you should go back to being a Dwarf. You are best at that."

"You didn't like all the hobbitish things?" Dwalin sounded angry, probably because it seemed like I was ungrateful.

"I did! I thought it was very sweet. But it made me realize that you are not a hobbit. Just as I am not a dwarf. Some of it was nice though, like the flowers this morning, but it reminded me why I was never interested in any Hobbits in the Shire."

Slowly, Dwalin reached out an arm and wrapped it around my slim shoulders, gently puling me closer to him as we walked.

"Is this a Dwarven thing?"

"No, this is something I wanted to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to slow down the story a bit to give you an idea of how Sage and Dwalin's relationship is progressing. Rivendell seemed like an ideal place to do so since I got to thinking and realized that Hobbits are super into all things that grow, so I thought that logically, they'd be very into Yavanna and her sister Vana. Then that sorta logiced into "Well, Hobbits and Dwarves aren't all that different then since Yavanna and Aulë are married."
> 
> So, there blossomed my idea to have a sort of Thanksgiving celebration for the hobbits in Rivendell. Of course, considering Bilbo's birthday is in September, and LoTR takes place ~50-60 years after the Hobbit. So I always assumed that Bilbo set out for Rivendell in LoTR around the same time that he did with the Dwarves in the Hobbit. So, assuming they left in September, if it takes about a month to reach Rivendell, then it's near the end of October. Yes, not exactly Thanksgiving, but close enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_Slowly, Dwalin reached out an arm and wrapped it around my slim shoulders, gently puling me closer to him as we walked._

_"Is this a Dwarven thing?"_

_"No, this is something I wanted to do."_

* * *

 

Well... We remained in Rivendell for a few weeks following the festival. Not much really happened. I practiced my archery with the elves and improved my aim concerning moving targets. I spent some time with Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter.

She brought me through some of the more spectacular gardens within the city and allowed me to watch her sew and weave with the other women. Lady Arwen even began to teach me some of elven stitches that would hold much longer than the ones I'd grown up learning. Plus, they were beautiful. My time spent with her was truly an honor for a simple hobbit like me and I will forever treasure the knowledge I learned.

Dwalin remained somewhat near at all times, keeping watch over me but never interfering, which I appreciated. It's one thing to tolerate someone watching you, it's another thing when they start meddling, unwanted, in your affairs.

Bilbo kept close to the dwarves though, despite his mutual interest in the Elves. I think it was partially because he was desperate in a way to be accepted by the group, but also because he was too nervous to seek out the elves on his own.

Eventually, the time came to depart. Thorin informed us that we would be leaving in the morning before dawn and that we were to depart with the uttermost secrecy.

Of course, Bilbo and I found this ludicrous since we knew that Thorin was just continuing with his grudge against elves and that there really wasn't any reason to hide. Still, we had to go along with the plan and the two of us were amongst the first awake the morning we left.

Not that we really wanted to wake first. More like Thorin demanded we scout the halls and make sure the coast was clear for the company of Dwarves.

Wiping sleep from my eyes, I quickly dressed and joined Bilbo in the hall. Thorin propped the door open to the rooms and watched us from the doorway as the others finished packing and joined him, ready to bolt from the city the instant we gave the signal.

What was the signal, you ask? To whistle like some sort of bird or owl. I don't really know. Either way, I couldn't do it. I couldn't whistle and I'd have to count on Bilbo to give the signal.

The two of us scampered down the hall, near silent on our furry feet as reached the end of the hall and peered around the corner.

Bilbo huffed and I nudged him harshly in the side, trying to shut him up.

There was an elf doing his rounds in the main hall leaving the building.

Now, you may be wondering why there are elves doing rounds in a city as peaceful as Rivendell. Well, they aren't there so much to act as guards as they are to help visitors find their way in case they get lost or need help. So I suppose they are more like a wandering tour guide or something.

Bilbo looked down at me and tilted his head to the side, pulling a face that I mirrored. We both glanced back the way we came and grimaced. Knowing the Dwarves, they were probably getting restless and would soon be coming down the hall, signal or no signal.

I let out my breath silently and prodded Bilbo, gesturing with my head that he return. He gave me a confused look.

Then I tried to whistle. As always, all that happened was a weak whooshing sound was released from my chapped lips. Bilbo slapped a hand over my mouth and glared at me, peering around the corner to make sure the elf hadn't come our way.

I pried Bilbo's hand off my mouth and decided to go with my own signal.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr..."

I rolled my tongue and made a sound akin to purring. It was the only thing I could do, and with any luck, the elf would think that it was a stay cat or something.

I then practically shoved Bilbo back down the hall as I casually turned and strolled around the corner, making my way to the elf with a smile on my face.

"Excuse me?"

The elf stopped in his route and turned to face me, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, Lady Sage? How could I help you? You are awake quite early this morning."

I nodded and shuffled my feet. "I fell asleep in the company's room last night, their snoring is quite loud. I imagine you can hear it throughout Rivendell."

The elf laughed lightly and put a hand on my back, gently prodding me forward.

"They are quite the group, but they do seem to care about you. Let me lead you back to your room though."

I stopped walking. Shit. Shit shit shit. If I returned to my room, I wouldn't have a clue about how to meet up with the group. I'd have to pray that I found Gandalf before he departed as well so I could tag along with him.

I shuffled my feet as the elf looked down at me curiously.

"Is everything alright, lady Sage?" He queried, stooping down a little to try and glimpse my face.

I looked up at him and smiled coyly, doing my damn best impression of a cute, shy, little hobbit lass. "I-I'm sorry to impose... But could you perhaps just leave me here?"

I blinked up at him through my eyelashes and forced myself to blush a little. "It's so embarrassing to ask, but I just wish to sit here and enjoy the silence of the halls before the dwarves wake."

He smiled down at me reassuringly and brushed some hair from my face.

"It is no problem at all, Lady Sage. Would you like me to keep you company?"

I shook my head and blushed some more. "That is very kind of you, sir. But I couldn't impose on you like that. Besides, you need to continue your rounds. I'm sure Gandalf will be needing some help right about now, he has that meeting with the counsel in a little while and I'm going to wait until my cousin wakes up so we can explore the gardens some more."

The elf smiled and escorted me to the closest window-seat in the hall we'd been walking down.

"If you need anything, Lady Sage, simply call and I will come."

And with that, he gracefully bowed and swiftly made his way out of the hall in the direction of Gandalf's rooms.

I sighed and sunk back into the pillows of the window-seat, trying to soak in the last comforts I'd be getting for awhile.

Within moments, the sound of boots reached my ears as the company began making it's way down the hall.

"Come on, burglar, we aren't going to wait for you."

I rolled my eyes and slid off the pillows, joining Bilbo as we followed the company out of the city.

"What were you thinking?" Hissed Bilbo, "First with the tongue rolling thing and then going up to that elf all alone. You could have spoiled everything."

"But not getting rid of him would have spoiled it just the same. At least I tried. AND I succeeded."

"It took a little while though. You seemed to enjoy chatting up that elf."

I wrinkled my nose at Bilbo. "You make it sound as though you are jealous. Besides, I doubt you could have done better."

Bilbo sputtered and coughed, causing me to smack him on the back in an attempt to clear his airways. "It is my duty to make sure that you are safe, Sage. It's bad enough you have Dwalin chasing after you. I don't need us to return to the Shire just to have you with a dozen suitors chasing after you."

I laughed, "I already have a dozen suitors chasing after me in the Shire as it is, Bilbo. I doubt a few more will really change much."

At this, I noticed Dwalin glance back at me sharply before he turned forward again and moved to be just behind Thorin.

It was now Bilbo's turn to laugh, "Yes, but elves?"

I shrugged and trotted a bit to catch up with the company, Bilbo sped up as well, keeping pace with me.

"I doubt he took me very seriously. I am but a silly little hobbit girl to him, a mere child. Besides, I may be interested in elves, but not in that way. They are still big folk and I don't want to get involved."

Bilbo nodded his head confidently, agreeing with my statement before continuing on in silence.

It was only when we reached the outskirts of Rivendell that he spoke again.

"I would like to come back here someday, if we make it through this journey, that is."

"We will make it, cousin. Don't worry." I winked at him. "Between the two of us, we can do almost anything. I'm sure of it."

* * *

 

The following weeks were hard as we slowly made our way up the mountains.

Hobbits are not accustomed to such cold weather without the protection of our smials, and even then, we still suffer greatly from the cold.

I would never forget the Fell Winter when I was only 10 or 11.

I will never forget losing my parents to the cold and the wolves.

Bilbo and I got into the habit of combining our bedrolls and cuddling at night in order to maximize warmth.

Dwalin hadn't spoken to me since we left Rivendell, though that didn't stop him from shooting covert glares at the two of us at night when we settled down into our little nest and in the morning when we woke.

It surprisingly hurt though. Being ignored by Dwalin, that is.

I'd never really thought about him much in Rivendell. I was too preoccupied by that feeling of awkwardness that blossomed once he announced his intentions with me.

I didn't want to encourage anything and yet I didn't want to shun him so I'd been stuck. I spent most of my time in Rivendell trying not to act stiff but also trying not to give him too much hope which then eventually ended in me avoiding spending any alone time with the gruff dwarf. Not like I spent much time alone with him anyways, but still.

I sighed and curled closer to Bilbo, nuzzling my nose against his cheek. He only tightened his grip around my waist and shifted his face away from mine.

I laughed softly, it was probably because my nose was cold.

Everything was cold. It was indeed warmer with Bilbo, but we were not meant for this kind of weather. The fire, although warm, was piddly and didn't give off much heat. Bofur had warned me that it was going to get much colder before it got any warmer and that they were conserving firewood.

It made me worried. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to last in weather like this. There was a reason so many died during the Fell Winters and it wasn't just the wolves.

"You cold?"

I shifted slightly, craning my neck to look behind me at the fire and the person who'd spoken.

Dwalin.

"A bit. But there's not much to do about that, huh?" I replied softly, afraid that if I spoke too loudly I'd wake Bilbo. But I was also afraid that Dwalin might stop talking to me once again.

Dwalin stood and shrugged off his worn green cloak before practically stomping over to where I lay with Bilbo and dumping it on the two of us.

"I-I..." I didn't really know what to say.

I finally decided just to say: "I... Thank you, Dwalin. But won't you get cold?"

He grunted as he resumed his position sitting near the fire. "I'm a dwarf. We are used to this kind of weather."

I blinked. "I suppose. But still. That doesn't mean you aren't cold."

Dwalin continued to stare into the flames and didn't respond. He didn't even look at me. It hurt.

I busied myself adjusting his cloak over the two of us and laying my head back down on Bilbo and my shared pillow.

"Thank you again, Dwalin." I all but whispered into Bilbo's hair.

* * *

 

It then began to rain. Bilbo and I began to lag behind as the journey became more difficult, hindered even more by the increasingly thinning ledge along the mountain that we called out 'path'.

And this time, we didn't have Dwalin stopping to come and help us along. No dwarf could afford another burden on this already dangerous path, nobody wanted to risk a fall.

And as you all know, then came the stone giants. Bilbo was torn from me as the giant stood and began it's inane fight with it's friends, or perhaps they are enemies? Either way, I cried and nearly threw myself off the cliff in order to go after Bilbo. I knew it was fruitless, but it didn't stop me from trying. All I could think of was the look of terror on Bilbo's face and the idea that without him I'd be left alone with a group of strangers who didn't seem to want anything to do with me.

Someone stopped me though from hurling myself after my cousin and off the side of the mountain.

Dwalin.

His thick arms wrapped around me and lifted me, kicking, away from the cliff edge and back towards the safety of the mountainside.

I cried. I cried for my cousin though my tears were masked by the heavy rain that fell on us. I thought him lost to me forever along with Fili, Gloin and Bombur.

Of course, as we all know, they survived. They jumped onto the little mountain ledge we were on as their stone giant took a blow and fell into the mountain.

I tore myself from Dwalin's grip as soon as Thorin had hauled Bilbo off the cliff-side. I clutched him to me, crying and chanting into his sopping wet curls, "I lost you. I lost you."

"He's been lost since he left home. You both have."

Bilbo and I turned to face Thorin, mouths agape. I snapped my mouth shut with a click as my teeth knocked against each other.

"Perhaps next time, you shouldn't pique someone's interest by eating their food and sleeping at their home unannounced. And, you should refrain from handing out contracts to people you find undesirable, Master Dwarf."

I glared at Thorin with all the venom I could muster. Who was he to judge us? We were here to burgle, not to fight or cook or do any other tasks. As it was, we should be getting compensated for our extra troubles. We had no real reason to leave the Shire to help them win back their home in a far away land. They should be grateful. Thorin should be grateful. We owe him nothing.

"Sage..." I looked back at Bilbo, he had a hurt look on his face that he was hiding horribly. "Just don't." He whispered, tugging on my hand slightly and pulling me back to join the group against the wall.

"Find a place to camp! We need to get out of the storm." Barked Thorin, dismissing my words within moments and already taking charge once more.

Soon enough, Bilbo and I were huddled together inside a cave.

Once most everyone was asleep, Bilbo began packing up his stuff. He stood and made his way to the opening of the cave, near where Bofur was keeping watch.

I was torn. I wanted to leave with Bilbo. I was done helping a group of ungrateful Dwarves. I was tired of the cold. I was tired of being an outcast. Yes, I'd wanted adventure, but I hadn't expected to be looked down upon so much by the leader.

That was it. I was sick of the lack of respect from Thorin. I know that hobbits are not the most fearsome of creatures. We are no good at fighting, but Bilbo and I had proved our worth in other ways.

I actually stood and joined Bilbo by the opening, still somewhat torn about whether to stay or go. Bofur really did seem upset that we were thinking of leaving. And I had asked for an adventure. I'd done my best in order to be invited along on this quest, to go back now would mean giving up. It would mean that if another adventure came my way, that I couldn't accept it with confidence and pride. It meant that I was a liar. That I wasn't up to the task of traveling through the real world, outside of the Shire.

Either way, I never had a chance to actually make a decision. The floor opened up and we all made our impromptu descent into the Goblin's lair.

Somehow, Bilbo slipped away or was unnoticed by the goblins. The lucky bastard.

I was grabbed and harshly pulled along behind the Dwarves as we were dragged into the heart of goblin town to meet the 'king'.

My bow was taken from me and dumped into a pile along with the weapons of the Dwarves before I was shoved into the mass of Dwarves standing before the ugly goblin king.

Dwalin grabbed me and curled an arm around me, going so far as to unbutton his coat and have me huddle in there so I would remain partially unseen.

It didn't work of course. Soon the Goblin king began screaming for the youngest to be taken and tortured and they found me hiding.

Now, I technically wasn't the youngest. Maybe in terms of years lived, yes. But in terms of who was more of an adult according to their culture? I beat Kili by a longshot.

Still, that didn't matter much to the Goblins and I was deemed the youngest.

I was pulled from Dwalin, kicking and screaming, grasping back at him. Dwalin began to smash the heads of the goblins that held him back, trying his best to break free to help me. The other dwarves joined in and tried to free themselves to save me.

I guess they did care for me. At least on some level.

The goblin king whipped me twice before Thorin made his way forward and declared himself King under the Mountain.

I huffed. Of course, he was late deciding to declare that little fact, let me get hurt before deciding to come forward.

Well... Gandalf showed up just in the nick of time and after grabbing our weapons in a rush, we began running.

My back stung and each beat of my heart caused my new wounds to pulse in agony.

I kept running though. I knew that if I stopped, there would be no escaping this place.

And then we fell. Gandalf killed the goblin king and caused the bridge to break under our feet. We plummeted down the heart of the mountain on our rickety little platform.

I landed heavily on the wood, groaning in pain as my wounds were stretched.

Then, to make it better. The king fell on us, adding the hypothetical salt to my wounds.

Dwalin and Bifur tugged me from my place trapped under the goblin and the wood and got me running again.

We made it out into the cool night air and stopped a ways from the mountain.

"Where's Bilbo?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath and ignore the whip marks.

"Gone home, I expect. Just like he'd wanted. I guess he's abandoned you."

I couldn't mask the hurt on my face. Both from his words and the idea that Bilbo had left me.

"I am right here, actually."

I spun around to see Bilbo, trotting confidently into the clearing.

"Bilbo! I'm so glad to see you!"

I flung myself at him for the second time today and nearly wept. I was glad he was safe again.

"What is wrong with your back? Are you... bleeding?"

Dwalin moved towards me and led me to Oin, who quickly examined my back.

"I'm going to need some time to clean the wounds and wrap her back, plus, we don't have any supplies anymore."

Then, the wargs came with the white orc.

It was a grand time, let me say. Jumping from tree to tree, throwing flaming pinecones while trying to avoid snapping teeth below me and not rubbing my back against the rough bark of the tree. Yes. Just a lovely morning.

Well... The eagles arrived just in time, saving Bilbo from facing down another warg, probably saving Thorin's life in the process, and saving myself and a bunch of the dwarves from an untimely fall to our deaths from a cliff.

Yeah, this journey was making me realize my love for my smial and awakening a hatred for heights.

We were deposited safely on the Carrock and Bilbo and I finally got some respect from Thorin.

Plus, we finally got to see the Lonely Mountain, even if it looked like it was a year's travel away. But at least our goal was in sight now. Which was nice, especially with a bandaged back, food in my stomach and Dwalin's hand in mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of angst writing this chapter. It got deleted part way through and I had to rewrite it so I can't say if it flows well.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a breath as we began making our way down from the top of the Carrock where the Eagles had dumped us the night before.

It was nice of them to save us and all- wonderful really! And to bring us food, that was a definite plus, but the climb down. Well... That was a completely different matter. Suffice to say, Hobbits were not made for scaling rock walls.

While Bilbo and I practically slid and scrambled our way down, the Dwarves just sort of plodded along and swiftly made their way to the bottom.

Thorin surprisingly didn't complain about our clumsiness. Probably thanks to Bilbo's impressive sword skills he showed off to Azog yesterday.

Pfffff. More like it was because of their hug of friendship.

Bilbo still blushed and stuttered like a tween when I brought it up. It was adorable, my older cousin freaking out because he finally got some respect.

But then again, I wasn't much better when he brought up Dwalin, so I suppose I'm not one to talk.

Gandalf kept pushing us forward. He had us practically running to reach Beorn's home, and then, once we actually reached it, he decided that we were gonna take it slow and meet the man in small groups.

I got to go first along with Bilbo and Gandalf and slowly the other's followed after us in 5 minute intervals.

Beorn was scary looking. I'd thought the elves were tall! As it is, the Dwarves towered over Bilbo and I by a head, and the elves by more than a few heads, but Beorn was a giant! And it was made worse by the fact that he grew fond of us Hobbits.

'Little Bunnies' he called us. He'd carry us everywhere on top of his shoulders (which, may I add, placed me two times my height above the ground!) and I nearly got sick.

It all started when Bilbo and I started cooing over the giant bee's and then we wandered into one of his gardens. Once he realized that we were fellow lovers of nature and even better, children of Yavanna, he was hooked.

I don't mean to sound rude. I know I do anyways, but how would you feel if suddenly you became the interest of a being twice your size who had the power to transform into a bear?

Of course, the Dwarves were just happy that they had a warm place to sleep and food in their bellies.  
Hmm... Well... I was quite happy about that fact too, no Hobbit turns down a warm bed and a nice meal.

During our time in Beorn's home is also when I started to notice Bilbo acting a little off. Nothing major, but he'd just become very quiet at times and get this far-away look in his eyes.

I knew it wasn't homesickness, we'd both long since outgrown the longing for home during our escapades with the goblins. This was something else, something entirely new, that was troubling him.

Being a somewhat respectable hobbit, of course I tried to keep my nose out of his business, but then again, when have I ever been respectable? Especially when traveling with an unruly lot like this?

I questioned Bilbo about it once. He was so jumpy and uncomfortable around me the days following my asking about his behavior, that I decided just to wait and see what was to happen.

Now as you all know, we eventually had to leave Beorn's cozy little home and set out again for the mountain that was slowly growing larger as the days passed.

Beorn tried to convince the two of us to remain with him were we'd be safe, were we'd still have a chance to turn around and go back to a normal life.

We refused. We both knew that a simple life in Hobbiton was no longer possible for us. At least until our journey was over.

But when our journey would be over, we didn't know.

All too soon, we were upon the edge of the Mirkwood forest.

I stared at it, eyes wide. I could feel myself growing tense, all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears and my sight was consumed by the blackness of the woods.

Bifur had to shake me in order to snap me out of it. I'm told that Bofur did the same to Bilbo. All I know is that he felt the same thing I did. That the forest was sick and that terrible things were waiting inside it.

Gandalf left us, heading South to attend to more business of his, and we began our long trek into the haunted woods.

The Dwarves were quiet for once, even they could sense the evil hiding under the trees. Nobody spoke much.

It was a long depressing journey, made worse only by low food rations and the seemingly endless dark.

The first few nights, I stayed close to Bilbo, curled in my usual spot between him and Bifur. As the days wore on and everyone grew more irritable and unreasonable, I drifted to Dwalin.

Why did I drift to him? Because it seemed like no matter how bad things got, he was always a little nicer to me than to everyone else. I knew why of course. He'd made his feelings plain to me back in Rivendell, and now I'd decided to take advantage of his small kindnesses and go to him for shelter from the others.

Even Bilbo grew angry with me. The simple act of trying to hold his hand could result in the two of us having a shouting match.

My memories from those days in the forest are foggy at best. I just remember curling close to Dwalin at night and feeling his hands upon my back, rubbing small circles through my shirt.

These are the fondest memories I have of Dwalin, these half-memories. And this is despite the sleepless nights filled with anxious muttering and frequent glances into the darkness.

And then there was the whole ordeal where we spent three nights chasing after the elves only for them to run every time and for the companies moral to drop even more.

Eventually, as you all know from Bilbo's side of the story, the spiders came. I didn't have a magic ring so I was captured along with the rest of the dwarves and strung up to be eaten.

Welp. I remember Bilbo cutting us all down and then starting to lead the spiders away from us.

Like a fool, I followed my cousin with my little sword in hand since my bow had become near useless in the cramped forest.

Together, we fought the spiders and did our best to keep them from our dwarves.

That's when I found it.

Laying in the underbrush atop some leaves. I grabbed it and kept on going, not thinking much of it.

That is, until I decided to put it on and I disappeared.

I'd found a ring.

Bilbo's ring, as I later found out. Or Gollum's, if you want to go back that far.

And that Ring is what allowed me to sneak into the Elven kingdom and follow after the Dwarves.

So you may be wondering what happened to Bilbo during this time. Well, he snuck in with me, not that he knew of course since I was still invisible. But we both managed to slip in through the doors unseen. The elves really weren't all that observant due to the fact that they were busy gloating over the fact they captured a bunch of dwarves.

Bilbo went off and followed the guards to the best of his ability, discovering where some of the dwarves were put. I followed another set of guards and discovered a few other dwarves.

And then I was stuck. I knew were three of the dwarves were put, but now I'd lost Bilbo.

It was going to be a long few days. Especially since I had to not only find my cousin, but figure out a way to escape.

After a week of wandering the halls of the Elven king, invisible and afraid and worried, I found Bilbo.

He jumped like a frightened bunny when I called out his name and slipped the ring off my finger, appearing suddenly beside him.

"I'm glad you are okay." I clutched Bilbo to me like I was drowning, "I was so worried that you'd be found by the elves and locked up as well."

Bilbo hugged me back, "I was afraid you'd be left alone out in the Mirkwood. That you were wandering out there alone and hungry."

We pulled back and looked each other over, making sure that the other was really there.

"You found my ring."

I blinked at Bilbo and held out my hand, the ring sitting in the middle of my palm, glowing in the low light of the alcove.

"Really? I found it during our fight with the spiders. Quite the useful thing really."

Bilbo nodded, "Yeah, it is, huh? I found it during my travels under the mountain. Took it off a fellow named Gollum."

I raised an eyebrow, the idea of my proper cousin stealing from someone seemed ludicrous.

"I'm guessing this is what's been making you act funny these past few weeks?"

Bilbo chucked nervously and shuffled his feet, his eyes darting to the ring in my palm before going back to look at my face.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose so. It's a funny little thing."

I smiled at him weakly and couldn't help glancing down at the ring, my fingers unconsciously closing around the ring, hiding it from view.

Bilbo's face twisted, transforming into a grotesque mask before returning to normal.

I felt something swelling in my heart. Something dark that told me to never let go of this ring. To keep it and use it and never let it out of my sight.

It scared me, but I couldn't resist the feeling.

And so, I forced my fingers to uncurl from around the ring and held my hand out again.

"It's yours. Take it back. I'll find my own way around."

I winked and continued, "Besides, I need to work on my sneaking skills without cheating with a magic ring."

Bilbo neatly snatched the ring from my grasp and tucked it into his pocket before turning back to me.

"I-I- thank you, Sage."

I smiled. "No worries, cousin. Now, let's figure out what we are going to do."

Between the two of us, we figured out where all the dwarves were located.

We set up a rotation. One day, I would rotate between the dwarves, talking to them and providing some company while Bilbo searched for a way out, and then the following day I would search while Bilbo would entertain. And then repeat.

Of course, I was a little selfish when it came to my rounds with the dwarves. I had little desire to be with Thorin and usually spent as little time as possible with him. Instead I'd spend hours with Dwalin, Bifur and Fili. I didn't feel as though Kili needed much company considering I'd often see his Elven lass, Tauriel.

With Bifur, I would slowly learn more hand-speak and hold little conversations with him.

Fili was just fun to be with. He was a nice little ying to my yang, being more serious than me but still relaxed enough to have fun. Fili was similar to a younger Bilbo. If not for Dwalin, I'd probably be chasing after the handsome prince.

Nori and I often discussed thieving tactics and he'd give me advice for sneaking around the elves and how to swipe food from the table without being noticed and the like. Plus, he just had a lot of interesting dirt on the rest of the company, and what Hobbit can resist a good piece of gossip? Not me, that's for sure. Especially when elves I'd been watching had lives that made me feel like I was watching a tree grow from a seed to a 50 foot giant.

Ori seemed sweet enough, but he was much more Bilbo's speed since he was so interested in books and whatnot. He and I did have some fun conversations about slingshots and the differences between Dwarven and Hobbit cultures.

But he was always going to be Bilbo's friend, not mine, but that was fine with me. I didn't expect to be best of friends with everyone in the company. As it was, neither Bilbo or I liked hanging out with Gloin all that much. He was nice, but rather gruff. And unless you wanted to talk about finances or his family, conversations ended up being pretty one-sided.

Bilbo usually didn't talk much with Oin since Oin had a bad habit of shouting his responses due to his bad hearing. The old Dwarve was nice enough to talk to though and was very polite even as I fumbled through the sign-language Bifur had taught me.

"Iglishmêk", they told me repeatedly. But after many attempts to spit out the sounds, I gave up on saying it and just stuck with calling it sign-language.

And then there was Dwalin. He usually didn't say much when I visited, but I spent most of my days there. Pressed up against the bars of his cage, my head just barely brushing against his shoulder, the warmth of his arm around my back and on my shoulder.

That was the only time I allowed myself to sleep. I knew that Dwalin wouldn't hesitate to wake me up should he hear a guard making their way down the hall.

Of course, I'd wake up with cricks in my neck and a cold bottom. But the few warm spots left my Dwalin's arm around me were worth the discomfort.

It was during this time that Dwalin asked to braid a bead into my hair.

I refused.

"If you want to marry me, then you need to do it the Dwarfish and the Hobbitish way. Besides, I don't want a proposal just because you think we're gonna die here."

Dwalin didn't look very happy, but he didn't look disheartened either.

I sighed and let him braid my hair, warning him though, "If I find a bead, then you can forget ever having a chance with me."

That made him chuckle, "I promise lass, I won't do anything you don't consent to."

I tilted my head back to give him more access to my unruly curls and relaxed back into the cold bars separating us.

"What are we going to do once we reclaim the mountain?"

Dwalin gave a low hum before replying, "We are going to help rebuild the mountain."

"Who is we?"

"You and me and the rest of the company."

I closed my eyes, "You think that Bilbo and I will stay?"

"It's clear that you will. You have me and he has... well... a family I suppose. It's quite clear he's not too fond of what he's got in the Shire."

Now it was my turn to hum a reply. "I suppose. The mountain doesn't seem like it'd have much greenery though."

Dwalin didn't reply for awhile, "Well, there has been a dragon living there for 60 years. But I'm sure between the two of you, you could get the fields up and growing crops in no time. Plus, I can set up a private garden for you."

I blushed in the darkness, "Really? You'd do that for me? Isn't that a little hard inside a mountain?"

"There are windows."

I laughed lightly and fingered one of the completed braids that framed my face.

"Then I suppose that we will have to think about it, hmm?"

Dwalin didn't respond and kept braiding.

A few days later, Bilbo and I had figured our way out and had enacted our plan.

Thirteen dwarves were packed into barrels of various sizes in the basement of the elven king and then released into the river to flow out of the forest and down to Laketown.

Bilbo and I weren't quite fortunate enough to make it inside a barrel and were forced to cling desperately to the soaked wood and hope for the best. Especially considering that neither of us could swim, we were rather screwed if one of us happened to slip off.

We were freezing by the time the barrels were caught by the men and dragged into the shallows.

We stole a quick bite to eat before hurrying to free the dwarves.

Everyone then took a break and huddled around the fire Gloin managed to start, even with his damp tinderbox.

I was curled into Dwalin's lap, enjoying his body heat and trying to ignore the fact that all the Dwarves were in their underclothes; these weird little tunics with matching pants.

Dwalin curled an arm around me and tucked my head into the crook under his chin.

He even gave me a few braids to help tidy my disastrous hair.

And then, we were moving on, making our way to Laketown.

Thorin, acting rude as always, just sorta burst into town and demanded to speak with their leader. Real polite and a very good first impression. Very kingly.

Made me glad that we didn't have a King in the Shire. They seemed like way too much work.

Welp, after a lot of free food from Laketown plus weapons and some ponies to use on our trip to the mountain we were on our way again. Of course, Thorin promised them gold, and lots of it in return for their help. Not that I really cared though, what are gold and silver compared to the beauty of nature and good friends?

Either way, our time in Laketown was peaceful and spent recovering from our days in the Mirkwood.

I finally let Dwalin put a braid in my hair after he gave me a bouquet of wildflowers mixed with Sage. I didn't care that it wasn't a traditional Hobbit proposal, that none of the flowers made any real sense, but the fact that he had to spend time finding them or buying them or whatever it was he did to get them for me, made up for the fact it wasn't completely correct. Flowers were not something Dwalin was interested in. But he did it for me.

And so, he braided a bead into my hair just below my ear and I did the same for him.

And we were happy in our usual, quiet sort of way.

Bilbo wasn't the most pleased of course to find out I'd engaged myself to a Dwarve, but he knew that he made me happy. Bilbo also knew that I had no interest in anyone in the Shire and that this was probably my one chance to get married.

Always trying to make me respectable. I don't know if I should smack my cousin for still being preoccupied with respectableness or hug him for looking out for me.

Dwalin and I decided not to get married though until Erebor had been reclaimed. He wanted Thorin, KING Thorin to preside over our ceremony. I wasn't complaining. As it was, I didn't even know if we'd survive the reclaiming. Honestly, if Dwalin happened to die while reclaiming the mountain, I didn't want to be trapped in a marriage that never was.

I know it sound selfish, but I just didn't want to have to deal with everything if something went wrong.

Plus, Dwalin and I had a few things to talk about before we got married. And I made it clear to him the night he proposed that I probably wasn't going to have children.

"Do you say that because you are a Hobbit and I am a Dwarf?"

I shook my head. "No. No, not at all. I just don't want children. And I suppose it helps how I have never really desired to have sex."

Dwalin blinked owlishly at me. I blushed a little, never really having had to say this to anyone before.

"I don't really want to have sex... If it makes you happy, then I suppose we can try it. But I just... I've known since I was a tween that I don't want to do it. I have no interest."

Dwalin squinted his eyes a bit, thinking hard about what I'd just told him.

"I understand if you don't want to marry me after all because of this. I know most men expect to have sex and to have many children once they are married. I won't be angry with you if you change your mind."

He looked at me, his eyes blank, not giving away anything before his eye grew soft. He got down on his knees and looked up at me.

"You said we could try it and if it makes you uncomfortable or if you just don't want to do it, then that is fine with me too. I want to marry you for you, and don't make me say it again."

I nodded, a small smile on my face as he kissed me. I knew I didn't want to try it, and I'd probably never consummate my marriage with my future husband, but he was okay with it and I was relieved.

"Many Dwarves are never lucky enough to find their One. If you don't want to have sex, then that is fine with me. I'm still luckier than most."

He winked and swept me into his arms, carrying me to the room we'd now be sharing, setting me down with care onto his bed and leaving me as he went to get changed into sleep clothes.

I swiftly did the same and buried myself under the blankets waiting for my fiance to return, pleased with the outcome of tonight.

He returned, dressed in his little tunic thing with pants that I'd seen in the dungeons, and clambered into the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms.

I traced little patterns on his arms with the tips of my fingers and relaxed into his hold.

"Thank you..." I whispered into the dark room before I fell asleep, dreaming of the continuation of our journey that would start the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY, I'm sorry this is late. I had my first set of college finals this week. I made myself so sick due to anxiety that I couldn't write. And as it is at the moment, I haven't officially passed calculus yet. I BOMBED the final, getting a 57.9% which brought my grade in the class down to a C (which is really a C+ but college doesn't give a shit about +/-), and I failed the basic skills exam on integrals meaning that officially, I didn't pass the class despite my passing letter grade. Now I get to worry for the rest of my vacation time (I had a 10 day break between terms before my next set of classes start) about whether or not I'll manage to pass the retake of the basic skills exam so I can move onto the next math class. *Sighs* Plus I've put on 10 lb's since I started college and it's making me depressed and super anxious- since I've gotten home, I've checked my weight 2-3 times a day... And I'm trying to watch what I eat and be healthier...
> 
> And NOBODY say anything about Sage being asexual. I decided it's time to start adding some non-hetero and non-homo characters into stories. So Sage is asexual and... I suppose demi-romantic? I dunno, I always hated labels. I do have a really good idea of where I want to go with this story though. I actually have plans that go into tLotR, not majorly since I plan to I guess work that into the epilogue? But still. I have plans. I hope to get another chapter out in the next few days since I have nothing else to do until the 28th when classes start again. *sighs* I'm tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, we were off again, making our way to the Lonely Mountain. The last leg of our journey.

That is, the traveling part. Bilbo and I still had a dragon to steal from and then the Dwarves had to rebuild their home.

But the end was nigh.

And despite the growing shadow of the mountain and the threat of waking the dragon, I felt giddy. I was excited for a new life with my fiance, soon to be husband. I was thrilled at the idea that this might not be the last journey I go on, that there would be new things to see and learn and that I would be able to experience them.

Of course I missed the Shire, I always would. Those rolling green hills and wonderful food and friendly people, my people, would always hold a dear place in my heart. But now I knew, I'd never be truly happy if I returned.

All too soon, or maybe it wasn't soon enough? The mountain was at our feet and Durin's Day was upon us.

Bilbo managed to find the path up the mountain leading to the door with Fili and Kili and then the rest of us followed, hauling our supplies with us.

As I've said before, hobbits weren't mean for climbing rock. Which made it really nice to have Dwalin hovering nearby. He wanted to carry me up the mountainside, but I refused. How would I ever be able to tell the tale of my journey if I was carried around the entire time? As it is, I'd been thrown around like a sack of potatoes more than enough times.

And so, we sat and waited. That is, to clarify, Bilbo and I sat and waited as the rest of the company fumbled around, searching for a keyhole.

Quite unimpressive really. How could a bunch of Dwarves not find the keyhole made by their own people?

Bilbo and I weren't planning to get up and help. At least I wasn't. As it was, I'd done way more than what I'd signed up for on my contract. And Bilbo was honestly just tired and bewildered.

The sun slowly set, making the Dwarves more frantic with their searching. Some had even taken to pounding on the rock with their weapons in a vain attempt to find the door.

And then, it was gone. The sun set and all that was left was twilight and the rising stars.

And then they were gone. The Dwarves filed off the outcrop one by one, heads down clearly distraught. Our journey had been for nothing.

Bilbo and I watched them leave with wide eyes, Bilbo even tried pleading with them to stay just a little longer.

I just resigned myself to watching; seeing them walk away, watching my future fade.

Bilbo jumped up, moving towards the wall. I stood up numbly and followed him.

"When the thrush knocks... The last light of Durin's day."

Bilbo stopped muttering and turned to stare at something behind me.

I turned as well before whipping my head back around to stare at the newly forming keyhole. A keyhole made of moonlight.

"Bilbo! Bilbo! You did it!"

We clutched at each other, nearly squealing with glee before we simulatiously paused and changed our tune.

"What did you do with the key?"

I narrowed my eyes and shot him a dark look in the dwindling light, "Why don't you try looking?"

The two of us stooped over and began frantically feeling the rough rock with our hands, searching for the key, the whole time screaming at each other.

And then, the key went flying right over the edge.

Only to be caught by Thorin's waiting hand.

"Let's open that door."

I snorted and stood up, stumbling a bit on the uneven terrain. "I found the key."

Bilbo shoved me, "More like you nearly lost it."

"Not like you did much better!"

Thorin slowly turned his head, his gaze like daggers as he silently told the two of us to shut up.

The key went in and Thorin shoved the giant stone door open, the company quickly followed him inside.

"I know these walls..."

"It feels familiar." Fili and Kili chimed quietly.

"It's good to be back."

Bilbo and I shared a hesitant look and crept in behind the rest of the group, our hands holding tightly to each other as we entered the tunnel.

We remained by the doorway as the rest of the group continued to pretty much coo over the dull room.

I glanced at Bilbo, his face was twisted, clearly showing his displeasure at what was to come next. I expect that I had a similar look on my face. I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of facing a dragon.

Thorin stopped in his musings about the glorious walls and turned, starting on another one of his spiels:

"Now is the time for our esteemed Mr Baggins and Miss Took, who has proved themselves a good companion on our long road..." blah blah blah.

You've already read his long lecture in Bilbo's story, I'm not going to force you to read it again here. Either way, Bilbo cut in and saved us all from listening to Thorin drone on.

"If you mean that it's our job to go into the secret passage first, then say so at once and have it done!"

I nodded and tried to hide a smile at the rest of the company sighed collectively in relief, spared from listening to Thorin as I added my own opinion.

"We've gotten you out of two messes so far, which certainly wasn't in the original contract we signed! I think we are already owed some reward."

Bilbo patted my shoulder: "But 'third time pays for all' as my father used to say. We might as well go and have a peep; earn our keep. Is anyone going to come with Sage and I?"

My two boys, Fili and Kili shuffled uncomfortably, shooting me a pathetic look that tried to convey their apologizes for not volunteering to come. I smiled and shook my head slightly, not angry with them. What fool would really want to do our job, anyways?

Then Dwalin stepped forward, "Sage shouldn't go with you."

I wrinkled my nose, "Too bad. I am going. I signed up for this. I've helped outsmart trolls and crept through the halls of the Elf King, unaided."

I moved forward to Dwalin and pulled him aside, doing my best to reassure him as Bilbo waited patiently behind me.

"I will be fine. We are just going for a look anyways."

Dwalin snorted. "A look. It's never just a look. Besides, I can't lose you."

I smiled and cupped his cheek, "You aren't losing me. I'm just gonna be a few rooms over for a few minutes."

Taking a few steps back to rejoin Bilbo, I shot back a wink, "I have a marriage to look forward to, I'm not giving up now."

And with that, Bilbo and I started on our way deeper into the mountain accompanied by Balin.

With a quick "Good luck" Balin stopped and started making his way back to the rest of the group.

I nodded at Bilbo, my voice low and quiet, "You should put on the Ring."

"What about you? If he's awake, he'll see you."

Rolling my shoulders, I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well... I guess I'll be the distraction then while you look for that stupid stone."

And so, we made our way forward, Bilbo unseen and myself seen, creeping into the treasure hall of Smaug.

There he lay, a massive red-golden dragon atop a golden hoard. Fast asleep and snoring softly as wisps of smoke flew from his nostrils with every exhale.

The two of us gazed for what seemed like an age at the vast amount of wealth before us. Of course, gold and silver hold little value to Hobbits, but it doesn't mean that we can't be amazed or astounded by it. Especially if you saw what exactly Smaug had acquired over the years.

Bilbo nudged a cup of gold, "Bring this back to the company. Tell them of what we've seen."

"What about you?"

"I'll keep looking in the meantime." I could hear the laughter in Bilbo's voice as he continued, "Dwalin will be quite cross if you don't return soon."

I sighed and swiped the cup from the ground, swiftly making my way back to the upper hall.

My heart was beating like a hummingbird as I fled the hall, I could feel my Took side fully awakening once more as excitement flooded my body.

Suffice to say, I was greeted warmly on my return, Dwalin hefted me up onto his shoulder and brought me outside to join the others on the outcrop where we'd found the hidden door. The cup was passed around with a great amount of cheering and laughter from the Company.

I leaned my head down on top of Dwalin's and tried to take advantage of the fresh air and my love below me.

What felt like all too soon, and it really was, I'd only been back with the Dwarves for a few minutes before I started wiggling on Dwalin's shoulder.

"I need to go back. I promised Bilbo I'd return."

Dwalin looked up at me sharply, causing me to bend down and peck his cheek chastely.

He slowly lowered me down and the group quieted.

This time, Dwalin walked me into the mountain and walked me partway down to the treasure halls.

He didn't say anything to me. I didn't blame him.

I squeezed his hand briefly when it was time to part ways and continued the rest of the way alone, hoping that Bilbo was okay.

The dragon was still sleeping when I returned to the hall, but Bilbo was no where to be seen.

"Bilbo" I whispered hoarsely. My voice, even at such a low tone seemed to echo throughout the chamber.

No response.

I sighed and decided to join Bilbo's search. Though I wasn't sure what we'd do if one of us managed to find the stupid stone since Bilbo was MIA and this room went on for an eternity. I couldn't see the far wall even once I'd climbed atop one of the mountains of gold.

The searching was slow going, that's for sure. It certainly didn't help when I didn't know what exactly we were searching for.

And then, he awoke.

I don't know what woke Smaug, and Bilbo tells me he doesn't know either. I honestly think he sensed the missing cup, Bilbo thinks it was all the shifting gold and the clinking of the coins. Either way, he awoke.

I squeaked and did my best to hide. Then there was a terrible shower of gold as Smaug rose up and began moving around the chamber.

"Thief..." He took in a deep breath and exhaled, I could see a little bit of fire entwined with the usual smoke.

"No..." He rumbled lowly, "Thieves..."

I shuddered and pressed myself closer to the pile of gold, praying that I wasn't going to get eaten or burnt to a crisp.

"I smell you and I feel your air. I hear your breath."

Smaug was craning his neck around, focused on a spot in front of him.

Bilbo... Probably. I couldn't tell at the time considering that he was invisible, but later on, Bilbo confirmed that Smaug had found him.

"Come and help yourself to my gold, little thief. There is plenty to spare... For both you and your fellow..."

Bilbo sounded nervous but replied surely: "No thank you, O Smaug the Tremendous, I didn't come for presents but to see if you were truly as great as tales say. I didn't believe them."

During this exchange, I began slowly making my way down the pile of gold, trying to get back to the doorway and to my Dwarves. From what I could tell, Bilbo was doing much the same, inching his way back to the doorway.

"Do you now?"

"Truly, songs and tales fall utterly short of reality, O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities."

What a suck up. My cousin had always been an ass-kisser, but now it was shining through. I guess his skill finally came in handy. I snickered.

"You are familiar with my name, but I have never smelled you before. Who are you and where do you come from?"

Bilbo laughed nervously, "I come from under the hill, and from under the hills and over the hills my paths have led. And through the air. I am he that walks unseen."

I snorted this time, unable to stop myself. My cousin the ass-kisser and he who blows air out his own ass. He was so full of himself and we hadn't even achieved our main goal yet.

Bilbo continued of course, clue-finder, web-cutter, the stinging fly, etc, etc.

And eventually, after many close calls and a lot of fire and taunting on both parts, he made it out the door and was running back to the Dwarves.

He probably didn't know I'd returned to the chamber and therefore didn't hesitate to turn tale and run.

It was just me now. Me and Smaug.

"And now, you..."

He rumbled lowly and started tramping around, searching for me.

"You smell similar to Mr. Lucky Number. Who are you?"

I laughed, trying to hide my growing fear and moved cautiously around the pile of gold.

"I am also the lucky number. I come from under the hill and have joined him as Barrel-rider."

I was scrambling. I wasn't quite as good at these riddles as Bilbo. I suppose all those books and whatnot Bilbo had spent years reading had come in handy after all.

"I am the Troll-Dueler, Key-Stealer and Ring-Bearer."

Smaug grumbled, "Another riddler, I see. Though not as skilled as the last."

"I am she who walks unseen yet seen, the quick-footed, the swift-tongued, the One."

"And yet you are here also with the Dwarves. And with your... one-fifteenth of the share?"

I couldn't help piping up: "One Fourteenth, actually. Myself and Clue-Finder are sharing a share."

And then I saw it, the Arkenstone. It was uncovered as gold shifted, sliding down the pile I'd been standing on.

"I shall warn you as I warned Barrel-Rider. Thorin Oakenshield will be driven mad by the hoard. The Arkenstone will do to him what it did to his grandfather."

I could feel doubt stirring within me, but it didn't stop me from stooping down and grabbing the white stone and shoving it into my pocket.

"It makes little difference to me, O Smaug. I plan to get my share and return home to tell of the wonders of the world."

"Oh? Really? Then I shall let you take the Arkenstone you already have in your possession. I will let you return to your Stinging-Fly so then you can watch as your king comes undone."

I blinked and shifted my eyes to look upwards before following with my head.

There he was, Smaug, right above me, watching my every move with as much of a smile as he could make with a face like his.

I swiftly made my way to the door I'd come from, trying to keep myself from trembling anymore than I already was. I turned and bowed lowly to Smaug, drawing a chuckle from the large fire drake.

And then I turned and sprinted down the hall, the echo's of his laughter following me.

I crashed into Bilbo and we slammed into a wall, tumbling to the ground together.

"Sage! Sage! Are you alright?"

I nodded, gasping breathlessly. My eyes darting back down the way I'd come.

Bilbo grasped my shoulders and we lay there in the dark tunnels of Erebor, curled around each other as I tried to stifle my sobs.

"Bilbo... Bilbo... We can't give it to him."

He ran his fingers gently through my hair and made a semi-soothing shushing noise.

"I know, Sage. I know. But we didn't find it so we are okay for now."

I shuffled and hesitantly pulled out the wrapped stone, watching as Bilbo's face lit up in awe as the stone was unwrapped.

Hastily, Bilbo re-wrapped it and set it on the floor between the two of us.

"You keep it. Hide it. Dwalin will find it in no time if it stays with me."

I shuddered and moved closer into Bilbo's hold as he nodded hesitantly. "We'll figure out what to do once Smaug is gone."

It was my turn to nod as Bilbo tucked the stone into his pocket and pulled me up to stand beside him. Together, we made our way back down the hall to the Dwarves.

Dwalin neatly swept me off my feet once he spotted us in the doorway and cradled me close.

Bilbo chuckled lowly, "He nearly killed me when he realized that I returned without you. I had to go back if I wanted to keep breathing."

I laughed hoarsely, "Good to know how much you care, cousin."

And with that, I was swept away by Dwalin, leaving Bilbo to deal with Thorin, not like he was complaining. The tension between the two of them was palpable.

Dwalin brought me to a corner where he'd set up our bedrolls and sat down, cradling me in his lap as I curled close, wrapping the fur of his coat between my fingers.

We sat there, entwined with each other until Smaug came roaring by, blowing flames at the side of the mountain, forcing us to close our one escape route.

And then, we continued to sit as the rest of the company made it's way down to the Treasure Hall, hoping to find the Arkenstone in Smaug's absence.

Of course they wouldn't find it, but they didn't know that.

I drifted in and our of sleep during this time. Sometimes waking and just running my hands through Dwalin's bear and hair, gently braiding it and then taking out the braids as I tried to calm myself down and forget the words of Smaug.

He never stopped running his fingers through my hair. Eventually, he started putting braids in, and by the time I finally stood up when the company returned, I had numerous tiny braids throughout my curly hair.

Thorin gifted me with a chain mail coat, the twin of the one he gave to Bilbo. Bilbo then crept over and gave me an elvish blade he found, saying that I wouldn't be able to rely on my bow in close combat.

Dwalin actually nodded his head in agreement and thanked Bilbo for the excellent idea.

I could sense Bilbo's unease though, and saw that he meant something more behind his gift. Something had happened while they were gone.

My eyes darted to Thorin and back to Bilbo.

I decided to use the Green Language for once. Of course, Hobbits have their own language. It's just that we often choose not to use it in the presence of the Big Folk.

"He did something."

Bilbo nodded while Dwalin looked down at me curiously.

"He's going mad. He was screaming at everyone, frantically searching for the stone. He shook..." Bilbo paused, not wanting to say any names since it would be clear to everyone who we were talking about. "He shook his nephews. He's never laid a hand on them like that. The younger actually winced! I want you to keep that sword close to you, just in case."

I sighed and nodded. "We must keep it hidden then. I'm sorry, Bilbo. I know you like him."

Bilbo smiled wistfully, "He likes me too. But it's for the best. I'd give it up if it means that everyone is okay in the end."

I frowned and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, Bilbo." I replied, speaking in Common once more.

I was being held by my throat, dangling above the cliff-edge. Bilbo was besides me, in a similar situation.

Thorin growled something at us as he raised us higher above the ground.

I didn't hear whatever it was he said, too busy scrabbling at the hand around my neck, desperately trying to get air.

And all I could think of was Dwalin. He didn't do anything. He just stood back with everyone else and watched.

A part of me knew it was because of his loyalty to Thorin. He'd grown up with him, swore to protect him and stay by his side. Who was Dwalin to argue with his King? But then another part of me begged for him to save me, cried because he looked so cold.

"Leave."

And there between us was my braid and the bead. The braid Dwalin had so carefully woven into my hair back in Laketown. I felt my heart shatter.

"I-I... What?"

"Leave. You and him are banished from Erebor. Leave or I will be forced to make you leave."

I stared blankly at Dwalin, not quite registering what was happening. He looked back at me, eyes hard as he did his duty to his king.

My gaze finally slid past him to look upon the Company. Or to be more specific, what remained of it. Thorin had long since returned inside his mountain, probably to roll around in his mounds of gold since he didn't have the Arkenstone to cuddle with. Or Bilbo for that matter.

Fili and Kili were holding hands, faces showing how torn the felt. They looked at me, apologizing silently across the figurative chasm that was slowly widening to separate us.

Ori was on his knees, crying as Nori and Dori did their best to stand him up and stop his tears, afraid that Thorin would return and cast them out similarly due to Ori's open sympathy.

The Ur family just watched, pity clear in all their eyes. Bofur stared at Bilbo sadly, probably already feeling the loss of his closest friend on the journey.

And then Balin, old, sweet Balin just smiled that sad smile of his. The one that spoke of untold stories and missed chances. Of his disappointment in Dwalin and Thorin. He smiled at me, wishing me luck and telling me to be strong.

It was too late though. Bilbo grabbed my arm and dragged me to stand beside him before pulling me down the mountainside. We tripped and slid our way down, down away from our friends and into the arms of Gandalf and the elves and men.

In a way I regretted giving the Arkenstone to Bard last night with Bilbo. But I was also glad. We might have saved them all, even if Bilbo and I both lost our loves at the same time.

The battle was long and gruesome. Bilbo disappeared after the Eagles arrived. I kept on going. I couldn't save them though. Kili, Fili, and Thorin were gone. Killed by Azog and his son.

Everyone else came out unscathed. Well... As unscathed as can be when you just fought in a war.

Bilbo and I stayed for the funeral and then left to return to the Shire with Gandalf.

Now you may be asking, what happened with Dwalin?

Well... Bilbo and I bid farewell to all our Dwaves as best we could. Dwalin was still unconscious when we left, so I left a bouquet of flowers, of sage specifically, by his bedside.

Ori was kind enough to give Bilbo and I matching sweaters, the Ur family gave us an assortment of pipes and other toys, Oin gave me a few salves and a book of herbs to remember and then we set out.

Bilbo and I became Elf-Friend and Blessed by Thranduil. We spent many weeks with Beorn in his cheerful house in the valley between the Misty Mountains and the Mirkwood. Then we moved on to spend many weeks once again in Rivendell, where I was given Elrond's blessing to return whenever I felt the desire.

And then, back to the Shire. Where we were greeted with the contents of our Smials being auctioned off.

I helped Bilbo buy back most of his stuff using the gold from Erebor, but let my possessions remain in the hands of their new owners. Even my little hobbit hole under the hill got to stay with my distant relatives. I moved in with Bilbo, the two of us taking comfort in each other and our shared knowledge and grief.

We were content in Bag End, in our now shared home.

Gandalf and Balin came to visit once. Updating us on the goings on of the world and of Erebor. Balin said nothing of Dwalin and I didn't ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOooo~ Done with the Hobbit! I still have plenty of ideas of what's to happen next though, so this isn't the end! There will be more chapters, for sure! This is the first time I've had a fic with a clear idea of where to go and how it will end. The end came before the inbetween did xD But I hope you liked this. All the chapters have progressively been growing longer and longer. I truly did want to update sooner since I have school break right now, but I couldn't. I found out I failed Calc and between that and my mother making my anxiety skyrocket and being run ragged doing errands and attending Doctor appointments, I've been really tired. Ugh.


	7. Chapter 7

I helped Bilbo buy back most of his stuff using the gold from Erebor, but let my possessions remain in the hands of their new owners. Even my little hobbit hole under the hill got to stay with my distant relatives. I moved in with Bilbo, the two of us taking comfort in each other and our shared knowledge and grief.

We were content in Bag End, in our now shared home.

Gandalf and Balin came to visit once. Updating us on the goings on of the world and of Erebor. Balin said nothing of Dwalin and I didn't ask.

And so ends my portion of the tale to Erebor. I am older now and not quite as young and naive as I was during the journey. As I said in my final words penned in the Red Book, I returned to the Shire with Bilbo and lived with him for a few years, somewhat content. But I never felt quite happy.

Together we planted numerous flowers in the garden in Bag End, expressing our sorrows over what happened through the Earth and the language of flowers.

A persistent depression lingered though. Not just over me, but Bilbo as well. I could tell that the relationship between him and Thorin was deeper than I had ever imagined. I knew that we had both lost a wonderful friend and our opportunity at a new home.

Although we would forever more be welcomed in Erebor, it would never be home. Not without Thorin and his nephews.

I could feel the itch in me though, urging me back out into the world; to keep exploring and learning. I waited as long as I could, until I was sure that Bilbo would be alright on his own.

That meant I stayed until Frodo joined the household.

The poor lad, I know Bilbo sympathized with him, having also lost his parents at a young age: his mother to the Fell Winter and his father to the fading.

That's why, once I knew that Frodo would keep Bilbo grounded and happy enough, I left and began my adventures.

I first set out close to home.

Well... Somewhat.

I traveled over the Blue Mountains to the Elven Kingdoms of Lindon of former Beleriand. I was entranced by the sea and the idea of what lay West beyond it. It's because of this facination that I befriended Círdan the shipwright and his many followers.

He taught me the histories of the elves; of their many sorrows and few triumphs. He told me of things long since lost to time and death.

I learned Sindarin from the ancient elves I met there as well as the history of the elves and their many struggles against Morgoth and now, Sauron.

I returned there many times throughout the rest of my life, always stopping to check in with my friends and record my travels.

I always enjoyed their indulgent smiles and peaceful, calm ways, although they served as a stark reminder of what I'd left behind in the East.

I traveled East though I kept to the South of the Misty Mountains. I saw the white walls of Gondor and the fields of Rohan. I befriended some of the Rohirrim, which ended up working in my favor since they not only helped me improve my spotty fighting skills but also showed me finally how to properly ride a pony or if I had the urge, a horse!

My time in Gondor was much more subdued. I spent most of my time in the archives, pouring over old texts from forgotten kings and stewards. But by this time, I was getting older and this more relaxed adventure was suiting me just fine.

I eventually traveled down the Anduin to South Gondor (Just so I could say I'd been there. It wasn't exactly the most friendly place, so I quickly moved to the Northern bank of the river to return to Gondor proper before continuing my travels along the coast from Belfalas to Anfalas north through the mountain passes of Ered Nimrais.

I looped back up to Rivendell, taking the North-South road to help ease my journey.

I dwelt in Rivendell for awhile, relaxing once more in the calming presence of the elves. I sent many letters to the Shire, toys and trinkets for Frodo and news to Bilbo. Of course, all tales of my journey were written and then sent with Elrond's people to the Grey Havens to be given to Círdan for safe-keeping.

I decided on one last circuit of Middle Earth before retiring. By now, I was starting to feel the effects of old age, though I didn't really look like it.

I felt myself growing tired, but I never looked much older despite my age growing steadily older. From what little Bilbo told me, he was feeling something similar. I could only imagine with him being 17 years older than me and all!

Elrond arranged an escort for me. I traveled with a group of his kin to Lothlorien where I met the Lady of Light.

I was awestruck. I could sense the wisdom and the power of the Lord and Lady of Lorien. I could also see the white ring that gleamed on Lady Galadriel's finger that nobody ever seemed to notice.

I spent many years in Lothlorien with Galadriel and Celeborn. Basking in the peace and the beauty of Caras Galadhon, I never saw anything more spectacular than the golden leaves in the autumn.

For the first time in many years, I was content.

But even the Lady of Light couldn't keep me for long. I moved on and visited the Mirkwood, welcomed by Thranduil and Legolas. The forest still clung to the same sickness it did those 30 years ago, but the cheer of the Wood elves helped me get over my initial misgivings.

It was hard to be in the halls of the Elven King. I could see Erebor in the East. My friends were there. He was there. I was so close. It would only be a few days journey... But no. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I grew older, as is the fate of Illuvatar's second set of children. I settled in Rivendell to await Bilbo. He'd warned me that he was going to have a grand party and disappear into the night, as though it was a big joke.

Bilbo did show up, a few weeks after his birthday.

He seemed relieved but older. His age was finally catching up to him as well.

He'd gotten rid of the ring and given it to Frodo.

Our lives were good in Rivendell for many years. We were almost content with the Ring no longer bearing down upon us.

And then Frodo arrived one day, atop Glorfindel's horse. Drifting in and out of consciousness, almost dead, but safe at last. And with the Ring in hand.

I could feel the tension returning to Bilbo, I could feel the unease returning to me as well. I hadn't even seen the Ring yet and already it was twining itself around my heart once again.

The stretched feeling returned.

Soon, other's began joining us at Rivendell. Legolas and his kin from the Mirkwood, men from as far South as Gondor and Rohan, and surprisingly, dwarrow from Erebor.

It was lovely to see Gloin once again and to finally meet his much spoken of son, Gimli.

I'd never been very close to Gloin during our journey, but Gimli was a sweetheart. A little gruff of course, since he was trying to act mature since his father was nearby, but a softy nonetheless.

Throughout the meal we had in the Hall of Fire, although I spoke happily with Gimli, I kept a careful eye on Frodo.

I could see the Ring weighing down on him. Already, he was changed. From what I'd learned from Gandalf, Frodo had only been carrying the Ring since he'd left the Shire, although it'd been in his possession since Bilbo departed from Bag End.

Eventually I managed to shift Gloin's attention from me to Bilbo, who sat on his stack of books happily and nodded along to Gloin's chatter. I then made my way over to Frodo, sitting beside him quietly.

"Are you okay, little cousin?"

Frodo looked up at me with his large blue eyes, I could see the worry swimming in his eyes.

"Just a little tired, Aunt Sage."

I chuckled and clasped his shoulder, "I'm not that old yet, Frodo. And I think we both know you are lying to me."

I felt my face grow dark as I lowered my voice and leaned towards Frodo, "It's a burden, Frodo. One I don't want you to carry."

Frodo leaned on me, his weight warm as he silently reassured me. He shouldn't have had to reassure me. I should have been the one comforting him, not the other way around.

Frodo truly was a special boy.

"Someone must take it." He whispered to me, glancing around the room, "I feel it is going to be me."

My nephew looked up at me, fear clear in his eyes.

"Will you come with me? If I take it?"

I sighed and nodded, dread filling my being as I cautiously replied, "I have enough left in me for one more journey."

"Can you promise that I'll come back?"

I blinked slowly, recalling the same question being asked many years ago by Bilbo to someone much wiser than myself.

"No... And if you do... you will not be the same."

Frodo pulled away and nodded slowly, accepting my ominous words before turning back to his meal, our hands remained entwined for the rest of the night.

I prayed to the Green Lady, hoping beyond hope that Frodo wouldn't be the one to take the Ring to Mordor.

Of course, Frodo was the one to go.

Everyone was arguing, screaming and yelling across the courtyard about what they thought was the proper way to use the Ring.

I sat there idle, watching with disinterest as the Big Folk fought over such a small thing.

Bilbo was sort of out of it. He was watching the proceedings, but he didn't quite seem to understand what was going on. He'd started losing his memories, bit by bit. Soon, I feared he'd forget everything and that he'd never finish the book he'd worked on for so many years.

Frodo was transfixed though. I could sense his reluctance to set the ring down on the alter in the middle of the courtyard and now, with all the fighting, he looked to be pained. He stared hard that the ring laying on the stone, a hand to his forehead.

My eyes darted between him and the little golden trinket.

Of course I felt the pull just as everyone else did. Probably moreso than they did because I had actually held the Ring in my hands, I had carried that burden for long enough to feel the inklings of the idea that it was mine, and only mine and nobody else's.

That's why I'd given it over to Bilbo. In a way, it was selfish of me, I had started to understand what it did to it's owner and then I gave it back to my cousin without any cares about what it would do to him.

That's probably why I never stayed long at Bag End. It was hard being so close to the Ring but knowing I shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't see it or touch it again.

I watched it take control of Bilbo. Watched as he became eerily similar to the creature he described to me, that Gollum from the roots of the Misty Mountains.

And now, I'd have to watch Frodo succumb to it as well.

But he would not be alone. Along with myself, 8 others offered their aid to get Frodo to the mountain, for a total of 10 people.

Some doubts were raised about my going. I was too old, too attached to the already dangerous Ring, etc.

Frodo needed me and that's all that mattered.

I would keep him safe. Bilbo had already given Frodo his mithril shirt from Thorin along with Sting. I had nothing to give to Frodo other than my aid.

Everything I had was too precious. They reminded me of Dwalin and I couldn't let them go, even after all these years.

Thorin had gifted me a matching mithril shirt, back before we were banished from Erebor, before the war.

Dwalin had given me dual elbow blades, commenting that my short stature and small reach would be helped by the smaller weapons since they would allow me to continue moving quickly and quietly when my bow couldn't be used.

I'd certainly picked up other weapons during my travels; throwing knives, a sword like Bilbo's, an improved bow from Mirkwood, etc, but nothing ever fit me quite like what I'd been given by Dwalin.

Eventually, our time in Rivendell drew to an end and the fellowship set out.

Bilbo was distraught to see not just Frodo, but me leaving as well.

I knocked our foreheads together gently, "I promise to bring him back. And I'll do my best to swing by Erebor one last time before I return."

Bilbo smiled tiredly, his face slowly gaining more wrinkles as the days passed by and his hair getting more and more white streaks.

"Will you try to find Dwalin?" He whispered, placing a hand on the back of my neck and squeezing gently.

I shock my head, a frown forming on my lips; "It's been years, Bilbo. He hasn't..." I trailed off, lost in thought momentarily before continuing, "It's not worth the heartbreak, Bilbo. I am old. Any chance we had is long since lost."

I straightened up and hugged Bilbo. "Pray to the Green Lady and her husband the Stone Maker for a swift and safe journey. I hope we will meet again on these shores."

I bowed quickly to Lord Elrond and rejoined the Fellowship, hovering alongside Aragorn as he lingered, trading his last glances with Lady Arwen.

Pippin and Merry swarmed me almost as soon as we left Rivendell, begging me to tell them of my travels and to tell my part of the tale of Erebor.

I'd never lingered long in the Shire, so my part in Bilbo's "Grand Adventure" was largely unknown except for what Bilbo had felt pertinent to mention.

I smiled down at the two younglings and pushed them forward, urging them to continue moving out of the valley.

"I'll tell you some tidbits later, once we are around a campfire. You need to save your breath for now until you've grown accustomed to traveling as we are."

The two hobbits pouted and continued nagging me. Gimli was glancing at me as well, hoping for a tale about his father.

Aragorn and I shared an amused look and kept on walking.

There was no story for me to tell when we finally made camp. Merry and Pippin collapsed almost as soon as we stopped. I went and got them back up and made them help us set up camp.

Frodo was quiet and Sam sat next to him, talking to him softly.

Aragorn and Legolas spoke in Sindarin near the fire while Gimli watched with a grumpy look on his face nearby.

I sat down next to Gandalf.

"What exactly is our path?"

Gandalf looked at me from under the brim of his hat.

"We are going to the Redhorn Gate. And then with any luck we will head to Lorien and seek refuge with the elves for a few days before continuing."

"And from there? You know we cannot go to Rohan or Gondor with the Ring. The temptation would be too strong for the men to resist. Everything would be for naught.

Gandalf muttered a bit before speaking, "I am not quite sure of which path is best to take. We'll have to wait and see how things are going."

I nodded, not happy with this decision, but abiding by it nonetheless.

"And what of Moria? What of Balin and the company there?"

Gandalf shook his head gravely, "Moria is lost. We shall not go there."

I looked at Gandalf carefully, choosing my next words with some difficultly; "And what if we have no other choice?"

Gandalf spoke no more to me that night.

I left his side to curl beside Frodo next to the fire as I joined in Aragorn and Legolas' conversation.

They made fun of me for my accent since I had learned the dialect of Círdan's people, which was a tad old fashioned compared to what was more commonly spoken throughout Middle Earth.

I just stuck up my nose and commented that I was speaking truer Sindarin that they were then.

A grin crept onto all our faces and we laughed as the sun set and darkness fell upon the camp.

Climbing over the Misty Mountains was worse this time than it was when I'd journeyed with Thorin's Company.

It may be because I was older and not as sprightly as I liked to think I was, but it was hard.

Rain, stone giants and nearly dying from crashing into the mountainside was nothing compared to the biting cold of the snow. Giant balls of snow fell from the mountain above us, crashing into the cliff where were were standing, burying us further and further into the cold and wet. Winds blew, making it near impossible to see and the ground shook with tremors caused by Saurman's wrath.

I was glad for the support of Gimli. Aragorn had his hands full with Frodo and Sam, likewise Boromir was busy helping Merry and Pippin, Gandalf was just trying to stop the storm while Legolas scouted ahead.

Gimli was my support, just as Dwalin was so many years ago.

Eventually, the choice was made to go to the gates of Moria.

Gandalf and I were displeased with this choice, but abided by Frodo's decision.

It was nice to be out of the storm, but the sight that greeted up upon finding the gate made me unsettled.

The pool was too calm. There was nothing living in this sheltered cove of the mountain. But there should be.

Something was wrong here and I wanted to get out as soon as possible. This wasn't just my hobbit senses crying out about being away from the sun, this was something different.

I was right of course. There was a sea-monster of sorts living in the pool. He tried to eat Frodo, he destroyed the West gate of Moria.

We were trapped inside this tomb.

Faintly, behind the adrenaline and tension, I could feel faint tingles of wonder; How did that get there? Who put that there and how has it survived for so long?

So began our long walk in the deep, dark, gloom of Moria.

There were bodies littered everywhere it seemed. None of them given a proper Dwarven burial.

And then, we found him.

Well, them.

But specifically him since he was the only Dwarf given a burial with his outside name and his true name inscribed on the top.

While Gimli sobbed over the death of his cousin, Gandalf swiftly moved and took a tome out the hands of a dead Dwarf.

Ori...

I moved forward, looking over the dwarf before searching the room, hoping for a way to make him a proper grave encased in stone.

Then, Gandalf started reading aloud.

I wished he hadn't.

Drums. Drums from the deep. Just as Ori had written.

I'd never been more thankful that Thorin had given Bilbo that mithril shirt because that's what saved my cousin's life.

Attacked and almost maimed by a cave troll. Who would have thought?

I'd slashed and ducked and cut so many goblins with my elbow blades that time blended together and all too soon, I found out that Frodo had been attacked and was thought to be dead.

I felt an overwhelming amount of relief when I learned that Thorin's mithril had saved my young cousin (though he really was more of my son since he was both mine and Bilbo's heir.)

And then we ran. Gandalf had shoved Ori's tome into my arms for save keeping and we ran with the goblins biting at our heels.

It was a worse version of our time spent with the Goblin King.

We ran, leaping over fractures in the stone of the ground, dodging arrows that flew from the shadows of the ancient halls.

We almost lost Aragorn and Bilbo.

And then we lost Gandalf.

On the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Gandalf turned and faced Durin's bane; a twisted Balrog of Morgoth.

And he lost and was lost.

I was glad that Boromir was there to grab Frodo and pull him back from the ledge, as it was, Gimli had to tear me from my spot since my feet had turned to stone and joined with the floor.

I watched Gandalf fall until the flames of the Balrog faded from sight.

Then I turned and followed the company from the depths of Moria. I was thankful for Aragorn's presence since he led everyone when I no longer had the strength to.

Even walking under the trees of Lorien provided me little relief from the grief I felt. Of course, I was glad to look upon the faces of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, but it did little to reassure me of the success of our quest.

It was then that I decided to break off from the Fellowship. Frodo was understandably hesitant about my departure, I had promised him I would stay with him throughout this journey. But this was necessary. Erebor needed to know what happened to their company. And I needed to see what was going on in the North. I was to deliver the book, discuss the war with Dain and return as swiftly as possible to Rohan where I'd regroup with the fellowship.

I took the book of Mazarbul along with me and with the well-wishes of the fellowship, I started my journey to Erebor.

I traveled North alongside the great Anduin, stopping briefly by Beorn's home as I restocked and waited for my escorts through the Mirkwood.

The forest had lightened a bit since I last visited, but I could feel that the forest still hadn't fully recovered. It would probably be many more years before the Mirkwood would be as green and healthy as it was in ages past.

I traveled quickly, stopping shortly to speak with Thranduil and assure him of the safety of Legolas and informing him of the growing probability of one final stand in the South before continuing onwards.

Thranduil warned me of a war in the fields of Erebor, that it was unsafe and I'd have a hard time gaining entry to the city. And so he provided me with a small escort to help sneak me past the battlelines of Easterlings that we under Sauron's command.

It was good to see Erebor again, although a little bittersweet knowing that the king I'd fought for wasn't on the throne but deep underground in a tomb beside his nephews. It also didn't help seeing the fields burned and covered in gore once more. I'd always imagined returning to Erebor and viewing the lush green fields surrounding the mountain, fully regrown from the desolation of Smaug.

I never did get to see Erebor in it's full splendor, green fields and all.

Nori, who was now the royal Spymaster for Dain, helped sneak me inside the mountain once my elvish escort got me to the mountainside past the majority of the dangers of battle. He got me inside without much trouble, sneaking me through some passages he'd discovered in the years following the reclaiming of the mountain.

I lost a lot of time that could have been better spent traveling back to rejoin the fellowship just trying to find safe passage into Erebor.

Lord Dain looked tired, though jovial as usual. Things were okay in Erebor. The ancient walls were keeping them safe, although food was in short supply and sickness was beginning to spread amongst Lord Bard's men.

Well... They were Lord Bain's men now that Bard had passed.

Dain assured me that Erebor wouldn't fall as long as the Ring stayed in Frodo's possession.

Nobody was pleased about the return of the book of Mazarbul. Dori and Nori were visibly upset and couldn't speak to me for many days following the revealing of the book.

Dwalin was nowhere to be found. Apparently he'd journeyed to Ered Luin a few weeks before the start of the war to try and get reinforcements and supplies.

Dain told me that he'd already sent a Raven to Ered Luin to alert Dwalin of my presence in Erebor and the news from Moria.

I grimaced at the idea that Dwalin knew I was here, but shook my head and declined Dain's pleas for me to stay. I had to get back to Frodo and the fellowship.

I stayed for a few weeks though, doing what little I could to help out; treating the ill, making battle plans with Dain and trying to raise moral.

It was wonderful to be back in Erebor. Things had really changed since I'd left with Bilbo all those years ago. Though it probably helped how it no longer stunk of dragon, but still. Dain had done a good job rebuilding the mountain and governing the returning dwarves.

I was given a lovely room in the Royal Suites, decorated with dark greens and silvers and wood accents. Apparently it had been specially designed for me in case I ever returned and there was an accompanying room for Bilbo in blue and gold.

It made me miss Dwalin. It was lovely to see the remaining members of the company. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Dori and Nori.

Apparently Ori had left a few things behind for myself and Bilbo before he left for Moria with Balin. There were some very lovely drawings of myself and Bilbo from nearly half a century ago, as well as a few scattered sketches of myself and Dwalin that I was careful to pocket.

Bofur hesitantly led me to Dwalin's rooms. They were quite sparse, which was unsurprising considering the man who lived there. Bofur quietly told me of how Dwalin had been depressed ever since I'd left that day with Bilbo and how it'd only gotten worse with the departure of Balin and Ori.

Apparently, Dwalin had become friends with Ori despite the fact that they were complete opposites.

I felt my chest tighten as I was informed of everything that had happened after I'd left. I wasn't sure of how to feel about everything I was being told.

I could still feel a great sense of loss, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it.

I did visit the tombs of Thorin, Fili and Kili. I made sure to leave some flowers atop their stone caskets to replace the ones I'd left the day they were buried.

All too soon it seemed, I had to depart. I was given a pony and with a last mournful look at the mountain, my friends all lined up on the wall to watch me depart, I left. I couldn't face Dwalin who was supposed to be arriving within the next few days with reinforcements from the East.

I never returned to Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I lied. This isn't Thanksgiving. To be honest, this chapter WAS written on Thanksgiving, and was actually around... 4k words...? But I was really unhappy with it so I didn't post it. I wanted more details and they just weren't coming. Plus, I wasn't doing so hot at college and I really needed to study. I ended up passing Calc 3 with a B! I was aiming for a C all term, so... this was wonderful to hear xD She said the class was out of 350 points and I just barely got a B. Now I'm just hoping I managed to get a B in E&M Physics as well.
> 
> On the bright side though! I finally talked to my abusive ex's gf. Well... His now ex gf. So I feel a lot better about myself and I'm glad we sorta patched things up, her and I.
> 
> I'm guessing there is going to be... one more chapter? And then that will be the end of this story. But I need to go, I've been promised a free Thorin Poster from a girl and I need to go pick it up from her.


	8. Chapter 8

_All too soon it seemed, I had to depart. I was given a pony and with a last mournful look at the mountain, my friends all lined up on the wall to watch me depart, I left. I couldn't face Dwalin who was supposed to be arriving within the next few days with reinforcements from the East._

_I never returned to Erebor._

I swiftly rode through the hoards of enemies on the slope of Erebor and surrounding Dale.

No help would be coming from the Dwarves of the North. The message had to be brought to Aragorn and the settlements of men to the South.

The men would be alone in their final battles against the evil of Mordor. All I could do was hurry my little pony back to Rohan where I was supposed to rejoin with Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship.

The ride was hard. Not just physically but mentally as well. I didn't know what to expect when I got to Rohan. I didn't know if Rohan would be in a similar state to Erebor, with the armies already on their doorstep and the people trying their best to stand and fight in a hopeless situation.

I stopped frequently to rest my pony and sleep. I skipped the Mirkwood and decided to just travel alongside it this time. I couldn't risk any delays and Thranduil was busy as it was smuggling aid to the dwarves and men that were hidden in Erebor.

What seemed like years later but in reality was only a few weeks, I arrived in Rohan. The fields were decimated; charred and trampled by hundreds of thousands of booted feet.

I was too late. The orcs had already come. Rohan was gone.

I rode on, hoping to find signs of survival and triumph.

I found it at Edoras. Lady Éowyn welcomed me and told me of the battle that had occurred only a few days before in Helms Deep.

The great number of losses, the sickness of Théoden, the arrival of Éomer and his men at the last minute with Gandalf.

Gandalf...

He'd been sent back by the Valar. I couldn't believe it. We still had a chance while we had the white wizard with us.

I was quickly ushered into the great hall, where my friends, the king, and Éomer, were all gathered discussing their next plans.

Apparently, Gondor had called for aid and Rohan was mustering it's forces to help them.

I felt exasperated. I'd just gotten back, nobody cared much about the news I carried. They just cared about the fact that no aid would come from the North and that was that.

King Théoden was kind enough as always although a bit brisk and blunt. I took no offense though. He was under great duress and had lost many men at Helms Deep and was now expect to lose the rest of them while helping a country that wasn't his own.

I was quietly pulled aside by Legolas and informed of the death of Boromir. It broke my heart to hear of how the Ring had tempted him and how he had been killed trying to protect Merry and Pippin. How he had been killed and they had been taken in spite of his sacrifice.

I threw myself into preparations.

I did what I could to help with the planning before we set out in 3 days to meet up with the troops.

* * *

Merry seemed happy to have a hobbit companion since Pippin had left with Gandalf for Gondor. He drew strength from the fact that a fellow hobbit, and a woman at that! was a respected warrior amongst the big people.

I couldn't do much for him though. He possessed a little letter-opener of a sword that he had only basic training with and no battle experience unless you count throwing rocks at orcs while atop an Ent as a battle.

Éowyn rode along with us, determined to accompany the men as far as she could go. I felt for her. Being denied the glory and sacrifice, the option of fighting for herself, her people and all of mankind because of her gender. I was thankful that I wasn't a man and therefore wasn't bound to listen to their kings or lords. Just as Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas could do as they wished, so could I.

When Aragorn decided to go forth and seek the army of the dead, I let him be. I didn't follow him as Gimli and Legolas did. I didn't know him as well, I hadn't spent weeks chasing two hobbits alongside him. I chose to remain with Merry and the Rohirrim, even though the chances of death were much higher.

I was getting old. I couldn't care anymore. Just as the Ring continued to lengthened the life of Gollum even after it was no longer in his possession, it did the same to mine and Bilbo's.

I didn't look as old as I was, but I was old. I could feel it. I had nothing to fear from Death. I'd lived a long life. Longer than I deserved. Than anyone deserved. I'd done what I'd wanted. Death would be a welcome release if it chose to come to me. If not. Well... I'd see if there was room for me on the ship to the West.

All too soon. Or maybe it was all too late...? We were heading out. Merry was left behind, as deemed by King Théoden since Merry was a liability and had no place in a war.

Of course, he snuck along with Éowyn. Unsurprising. At least to me. I knew how determined they both were to fight and aid their friends in what may be the last stand of men.

I wanted to go to them; talk and get what little comfort I could from the company of kin and friends before the end but alas, King Théoden wanted me by his side along with all his other advisers and commanders.

A younger me would have been flattered and excited by the respect shown to me. My weary bones just wanted to rest and enjoy what worldly comforts I could before the end.

Damn my polite sensibilities and damn Bilbo for making me start paying more attention to them.

Every night on our ride to Gondor, I would be stuck in the kings tent planning our our attack; strategizing and looking ahead to try and figure out what may happen if we win and if we lose. What should Edoras do if we lost? What will the remaining men do if we win?

It was exhausting.

Finally the day was upon us. Or should I say, the morning? We woke earlier than usual and rode hard, trying to make it to Gondor before we were too late.

I crested the ridge only moments after the king, glancing down upon the hoards that were besieging Minas Tirith. It was the greatest army I'd ever witnessed. Minas Tirith was in flames. Houses were crumbling and destroyed.

For a moment, the world was silent as I took it all in.

The army was bigger than that at the Battle of Five Armies over 60 years ago. The destruction greater than anything I'd ever seen.

And we were expected to ride down there and save them. Somehow.

Even with the vast amounts of men we brought with us, we stood no match against the hoards before us.

King Théoden shared a glance with me and his other commanders. I straightened in the saddle of my borrowed horse with a soft sigh and prepared myself for what was to come.

Pain.

Blood.

Grief.

Death.

Many men would fall today. Many had already died. And maybe I would be joining them shortly.

King Théoden rallied his men with a rousing speech and then we were urging our horses forward into the rain of arrows and spears. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears, the feel of the early morning wind biting my face and the sun on my back. I knew the king was counting on me. I was in in charge of a section of the army. Théoden had given me one last gift, and it was a last showing of his trust in me.

I was to take my men and make for the main gate and to see what I could do about stemming the tide of orcs into the city.

Yeah... It didn't look like we'd make it to the main gates. Once we hit the line of orcs, any plans would be throw out and it would be a free for all.

I did my best nonetheless and charged forward, blissfully, I wasn't hit by any arrows.

For what seemed like an eternity I slashed and cut and ran down the enemies in front of me. I did my best to shield my horse from harm and to keep it alive.

I knew that I would be doomed if I landed on the ground. Maybe I'm over-exaggerating, but I knew I'd be severely disadvantaged if I was to fight on my feet; having to reach higher to reach vitals and having my head being at an easy reach for the orcs who towered over me.

I could feel my horse panting below me, it's flanks covered in sweat due to exertion and fear. I was sure that I mirrored the horse. My arms ached, my legs stung from glancing blows from wayward sword swings and mistimed attacks.

My luck would only last so long though. My horse was taken down and I was left to fend for myself amongst the big folk; both enemies and allies.

My hair was undone and sticking to my sweaty forehead and the nape of my neck. My weapons felled many unsuspecting foes, none of them thought to look down when there were people their own height to fight.

I was unstoppable. I was growing tired though. We all were. We couldn't fight forever and our foes greatly outnumbered us. No aid was to be expected from Minas Tirith.

I prayed to all that was good in the world that Aragorn would come with reinforcement soon. Undead reinforcements hopefully.

And then a wave of green swept through the field. He'd done it. I let my weapon falter briefly as I watched the ghosts overtake the orcs around me before joining them in taking down the stragglers.

We were saved. For now that is.

Now we were to find out the casualties. Merry had gone missing. Théoden was dead. Crushed by his noble steed as well as by the ring wrath of Sauron. Éowyn saved us all, though Merry helped. She was no man and killed the one who couldn't be killed.

Gandalf lost his staff though and Faramir near died from a fire set by his father.

Éowyn was severely wounded though. She was on the doors of death and fading fast.

Aragorn took up the mantle of King and healed her, as the rightful king of Gondor should be able to.

It was wonderful to see Pippin though. And to hear the snarky voice of Gimli bantering once again with Legolas.

Minus Frodo and Sam, along with Boromir, we were near a complete fellowship once again.

* * *

Faramir fell in love with Éowyn and vice versa. It was cute. It was nice to have something distracting to watch from afar after the battle.

I had a number of cuts and bruises. I had received a lovely slice up my left leg from ankle to hip from an orc sword.

Aragorn had the healers from the house of healing set a plaster on my leg. That didn't stop me from joining in on the plans to storm the black gates to provide a final distraction for Frodo. It certainly wasn't going to stop me from joining them.

"You shouldn't come, Sage."

I made a rude sound of dismissal, "You shouldn't tell me what to do. I'm old. My time in this world is near it's end. I am no great loss."

We locked eyes and glared at each other. I wasn't going to back down, stitches in my leg and a giant bandage over it be damned. I would fight one last time. For Frodo.

"I will be there for my nephew. And if I die, I die."

Aragorn shook his head while Gimli chuckled in the background.

"Let the lass do as she likes, Aragorn." Chimed in Gimli, "She's old enough to do as she pleases."

I cackled and nodded in agreement. "You should really listen to your elders, future king be damned."

That was that. Aragorn wasn't pleased but who was he to tell me what to do?

We focused for the next few days on mustering what little forces we had left who were able and willing to fight in one last stand against the evils of Mordor.

There weren't many, that's for sure.

We soon had a tiny army prepared to march against the armies of Mount Doom. The final battle of Men as hope dwindled to near nothing and the sun set on what may be the last hope of mankind.

We marched. And the Black Gate opened.

Frodo's vest. Truthfully, it was Bilbo's from Thorin, but it's Frodo's now. I clung to it thinking of the matching vest under my own clothing.

Dead? He couldn't be. I could feel it in my heart. Just like I'd known that Bilbo hadn't abandoned us after our run in with the Goblins.

All of us remaining from the fellowship shared a look, Pippin and Merry were too overcome to think much past their grief, but the rest of us knew something was off. They had Frodo's mithril vest, but not the Ring. He would have been flaunting his power had he gotten the Ring.

There was still hope.

The gates opened and I saw an army that went on forever.

An army bigger than that at the Battle of Five Armies, then that outside Minas Tirith. This was the full power of Mordor unleashed on our small army of mismatched soldiers.

I honestly thought that was it for me.

Aragorn was taken down by a troll. Men were being smashed and stabbed and gutted all around me. Legolas was preoccupied watching Gimli's back as Gimli did the same for him.

And then the ground fell away and the Eye of Sauron trembled and the tower fell.

Hope lit everyone's faces as the enemies turned tail and began to run.

Mount Doom exploded. Magma and chunks of molten rock shooting out of it.

Frodo and Sam were in there.

I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face as I watched what probably was the doom of my nephew and his friend. I did this. How would I tell Bilbo? The Ring that had haunted us both for most of our lives was gone, but at what price?

Frodo was gone. Our shining light in the darkness that the Ring brought upon Bilbo and my life. He took away the loneliness that haunted us following our return from Erebor, he filled the holes left in our hearts.

* * *

Gandalf found him with the aid of the Lord of Eagles.

They were both greatly wounded.

I cried over Frodo's unconscious body. My heart felt lighter, both due to the disappearance of the oppressing presence of the Ring but also due to the fact that he was alive.

He woke up. He was so happy to see all of us.

I saw it though. That spark in his eyes was gone. He was changed. Just like me. Just like Bilbo.

Part of it was because he left the safety of the Shire. The same change had occurred to Belladonna after she returned from her first venture to the outside world. But this wasn't just a new-found awareness for how large and strange and harsh the world outside the Shire is. It was a realization.

Things wouldn't be the same. That he would never be content in the Shire again. He had seen and experienced things that would forever warp his view of the world.

I knew that look had long been in my eyes and now it was in his as well.

The world would continue to turn, but we wouldn't turn with it. Forever stuck in the past. Reliving what had happened and dwelling on the past.

Aragorn's coronation occurred soon after Frodo and Sam finished healing.

Gimli brought forth the crown, Gandalf crowned him King Elessar Telcontar the 26th King of Arnor, and the 35th King of Gondor and First High King of the Reunited Kingdom.

Quite the title, wouldn't you say?

Arwen soon joined him at his side. She'd made her choice. A human life.

How I felt for Lord Elrond! Forever to be parted from his daughter! And she to be doomed to outlive her husband and sons and to fade away in the forests of her ancestors, never to join her relatives in Valinor instead going to the halls of Mandos to be with Aragorn.

The sorrow I feel thinking about the father and daughter parted for all eternity is deep. I do not wish the pain of the parting of Elrond and Arwen upon any being.

Aragorn insisted that everyone kneel to us hobbits. Pippin and Merry took it in stride, used to that kind of attention. Sam looked uncomfortable and Frodo was sad.

I simply stood beside Frodo and accepted what was given; neither condemning or condoning it. I will admit, a single tear fell from my eyes.

There was a lovely party that followed afterwards. I stayed along the edges, gazing West. Longing for the Shire and what lay beyond it.

The boys danced on the tables and did their best to charm the lasses despite being half their size.

Frodo eventually came and sat beside me. I wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple.

"I want to go home."

I pulled him a little closer. "I know, Frodo. It's best that you wait though."

He gave me a curious glance, but didn't doubt me. Having learned over this past year that I could relate to him more than anyone else.

"You will go back, but you won't be happy. You know this. Lady Galadriel warned you."

He sighed and nodded, not bothering to respond.

Pippin scuttled over with Merry in tow.

"Sing us a song, Sage!"

Others looked over and chimed in.

The music dimmed and then stopped as they waited for me to sing.

"Gimli!" I called out, hearing him call back a response.

"Would you like to join me for a song?"

He wandered over and stared at me, waiting for me to begin.

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old..."

Gimli soon caught on and joined in. A few other dwarves must have been present since other deep voices joined in.

All too soon it seemed, we were done.

People cheered. The mountain had been reclaimed, we had won against the dragon.

They called for another.

I frowned but agreed, speaking a quick prayer to Aulë loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons."

I sighed deeply, feeling melancholy. I took another breath, preparing for another song.

"I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell..."

Everyone was deathly silent. Nobody cheered this time.

They were thinking of the ones they'd lost and the one's who'd survived.

I could only think of Thorin and Fili and Kili. And Dwalin. Of course Dwalin.

Aragorn, or I suppose I should say King Elessar now... King Elessar came forward and bowed to this crippled old hobbit once more before turning to speak to the crowd.

"It is a wise woman who thinks of the ones who lost their lives for the freedom and hope that we now have. Let us think of one more tonight! Fair Boromir lost his life on the banks of the Anduin! A brave soldier of Gondor!"

With a sweep of his arms, King Elessar beckoned forward Legolas and together they sand a lament to Boromir. As Gimli later informed me, it was the same lament they sang as they sent him down the Anduin.

It was beautiful nonetheless. Everyone appreciated it and it only served to more deeply root a love for their new King into the hearts of the people of Gondor.

I soon tired and had Frodo help me to bed.

I glimpsed a group from Erebor on my way out. Presumably they were the ones who joined in while Gimli and I sang, but I was weary and couldn't bare the thought of going over and hearing more tidings of the dead.

* * *

Home. We were home. In the Shire.

I decided not to travel anymore. I would stay and help Frodo as he readjusted to life. I would be there when he realized it was time to leave. I would be there to pick him up when he fell apart. I would do what I hadn't been able to do for Bilbo all those years ago.

He continued Bilbo's book. Picking up from where Biblo had ended with "There and Back Again."

After a year, Frodo finished his part in the tale of the Ring. Excuse me, "The Lord of the Rings", and handed the Red Book off to me.

I read through Bilbo and Frodo's portions rapidly; already knowing most of what happened since they'd both told me their tales already.

I penned in my few parts in the grand tale in my own section at the back of the book. That's what you are reading right now I suppose. I apologize that I'm not as eloquent as Bilbo or Frodo, that I'm not as exciting, but who wants to hear the same story told over again from a different perspective?

Like I said once earlier in these pages, I'm only highlighting key events that you won't find in their accounts.

Well, the day came eventually. We went to the Grey Havens. Bilbo, Frodo, myself, Elrond, Galadriel. Even Gandalf.

I was surprised at the crowd that arrived to see us off.

Well... Me off. I had made many friends in my travels throughout middle earth and especially in the Grey Havens.

Others wanted to see the remaining Ring Bearers off. For this would be the last time the Three Elven Rings would be on Middle Earth as well as the last bearers of the Great Ring.

I smiled at the three hobbit lads who remained on the docks to see us off. Bilbo boarded the boat with Elrond, Frodo left after a tearful goodbye with Gandalf. I stood and waited though.

I felt a longing to see Dwalin once more. All these people had come to see us off although they kept a respectful distance away, and yet Dwalin had kept his promise and never seen me again. Even as I left this world for the first and last time.

I felt Galadriel's hand on my shoulder.

"It is time."

"I know."

I turned and walked with her onto the ship, not bothering to look back this time. Letting the Lady of Light guide me to my future.

The anchor was raised and the sail let down. The boat slowly left the dock and I began to hear the singing that followed us.

"vale decem  
ad aeternam  
di meliora  
ad aeternam..."

I watched the shore get further and further away. Three small hobbits slowly turned and started making their way back to the Shire, slowly walking up the steps away from us.

"...vale decem  
di meliora  
beati  
pacifici  
vale decem  
alis grave  
ad perpetuam  
memoriam..."

And then, a fourth shadow appeared. Slightly taller than the three hobbits. White haired and broad. We were too far away for me to see them clearly.

"...vale decem  
gratis tibi ago  
ad aeternam  
numquam singularis  
numquam  
dum spiro fido..."

It was him. I hoped it was him. The figure raised a hand. In greeting. In farewell.

I raised mine in return and stared across the vast water that now separated us.

...vale vale vale vale  
vale vale vale vale  
vale vale..."

It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used and of course none of them are mine and I claim no rights to them:* "The Last Goodbye" sung by Billy Boyd from the final Hobbit movie
> 
> * "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran
> 
> * "Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold" by J.R.R. Tolkien
> 
> * "Vale Decum" written by Murray Gold from Doctor Who
> 
> "The Last Goodbye" actually inspired this fanfic when I first heard the song around this time last year. It's been a long journey writing this. But I feel like my writing improved a lot at the end. I highly recommend listening to the songs irl.   
> Thank you so much for sticking with me! Please leave a review or a kudos! I really would appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'd keep writing but my neck hurts like a bitch right now. Right now, I'm planning on having this be a DwalinXoc story, though it's hard to tell due to the lack of attraction right now. But that's what I'm hoping for. I do like FilixOc but there aren't enough Dwalin fics for my liking xD
> 
> Hope this chapter is okay though ^^' I know the beginning is sorta messy, but I'm very bad at writing introductions. I love reviews! And especially if you want me to finish this fic in a reasonable amount of time and not to abandon it. No reviews means I don't have any desire to sit and write a chapter since I don't feel as though anyone is reading the story.


End file.
